INSEPARABLE ENEMIES
by Mishow
Summary: Caulifla gets selected for the Tournament of Power, representing Universe 6. There she meets Goku, from Universe 7. Little did they know that their lives would change deeply after their encounter
1. The Tournament

A/N: _Hi guys! Welcome to my very first story! I'm a big fan of Dragon Ball and I've been planning to write a fanfic about it for a long time. I'm a fan of the pairing Goku/Caulifla and read a story here on this website that gave me inspiration for it. If something in english is badly written or spelled, please accept my advanced apologies, but I come from Italy, therefore I'm not perfect. I'm just unable to write in my own language for some reason. In this first chapter we are at the tournament of power, but I made some changes to the original anime, making things more personal. Hope you enjoy!  
Second chapter out soon_

It wasn't a common day on Sadala, planet of Universe 6, basically because the God Of Destruction of that very same universe was now on the planet, with his angel Vados, to select three warriors that would attend in what would have been the most important competition of all the multi-verse time: The Tournament Of Power.

The strongest warriors of each of the 11 universes was going to be a part of it and every warrior couldn't wait for this opportunity.

Champa, the God of Destruction, made its way on Sadala and looked around carefully, selecting the three remaining warriors.  
Who wanted to be a part of Team Universe 6 had to be determined, skilled, powerful and special.

He searched among the entire planet, not finding any worth warrior for his cause, until he saw three youngsters, a man and two women, training in a Rocky Mountain area.

"Vados, look! I think we have what we are looking for"

"Lord Champa, those are kids, are you sure they are who we need? Remember our opponents…"

"Look more carefully Vados"

At that time, as Champa said that sentence, the three people started glowing and power was pouring out. A flash of light appeared and quickly faded, and the three guys now had gold hair, instead of one who had green hair.

"Lord Champa… those are…"

"Super Saiyans! We now can win this thing"

Champa and Vados descended and went to talk to those three.

"Hello ladies and boy. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Champa and this is my assistant Vados. We are the God of Destruction and Angel of this Universe. We are here because in a few months there will be a tournament called the Tournament of Power, where the top fighters of every 11 universes will clash in a battle to determine who's the best. And we want you to be a part of our team"

"Hey fat cat, why would we want to take part to your stupid tournament?"

"Hmm… like the attitude. Because we will prove to be the best. Besides, in Universe 7 which is ruled by our brother Beerus & Whis, we know there are people just like you: Super Saiyans"

"For real fatty? Alright we're in!"

"That was an easy one. Names?"

"My names Caulifla. The green hair one's Kale and the shorty's name's Cabba"

"Sir," continued Cabba "Do you know who are those Saiyans?"

"I guess one is Vegeta, then there's another one of which I don't know the name of and then Goku, the strongest being in their universe, who defeated my brother in battle".

"The master's there? Good!"

Cabba and Caulifla sure were excited, while Kale just adapted to the whole situation, she found herself in. Once said goodbye to Champa and Vados, the three Saiyans began heading back to their homes, which was the same for Kale and Caulifla.

"Kale, can you believe this? We will fight with the best of the best all universes have to offer! Aren't you excited?"

"I'm scared to be honest, but I know we will do good!"

"Damn right! From tomorrow we will train and no one else will be able of stopping us!"

A couple of months later the saiyans Caulifla, Cabba and Kale were together with the rest of Universe 6 in Vados' traveling cube and they reached the arena of the tournament of power. As they got there, they immediately saw a lot of strong beings, carefully introduced by King Zeno's host.

When the announcer told the name of Goku, Caulifla immediately went to check who that "amazingly powerful being" was, as Champa described him.

"Hmm… he sure looks strong. I can't wait to measure up against him"

The tournament begins and for Universe 6 was a bittersweet adventure. Most of the warriors were quickly eliminated, making Cabba, Kale and Caulifla the sole survivors with the assassin Hit, who was fighting Goku.

The status of Universe 6 was increased by Caulifla, being the best of the three saiyans, managed to outlast easily the opponents she had to encounter.  
Not the same could be told by Cabba though, who got eliminated by "his master" Vegeta quickly.

Caulifla was at the top of her game. Determined look on her face and an amazing talent of fighting were on display. She didn't even have to transform into a Super Saiyan to eliminate the adversaries.

Suddenly though she stopped and stared in one single point, hidden from everyone and with Kale by her side.

"What's wrong Sis? Why are we here?

"Ssh! Look there, Kale"

Caulifla was watching an intense fight between the two top warriors in this tournament, Jiren from Universe 11 and Goku, Universe 7. Caulifla's attention was caught by Goku's fighting. It looked so powerful, so sure of himself and his means. By watching him, surely, he was beaten, Jiren was outmatching him and his orange upper part was gone, leaving only the blue one. Goku quickly decided to power up transforming into a Super Saiyan, but then got to SSJ2.

"Huh, strong guy Jiren. I guess I'll have to change transformation if I want to be a worthy opponent. HYAAA"

Goku was surrounded by a blue aura, and his gold hair quickly changed into blue

"Oooh this is interesting" stated Caulifla, as the fight between Jiren and Goku resumed. Goku was now evening things up with Jiren and their blow exchanged was so powerful that the entire arena had to stop and watch. Suddenly, Goku kicked Jiren so hard he fell on the ground and he was up, loading the Spirit Bomb. A gigantic sphere of energy appeared in the sky, Goku was about to throw it to Jiren. But differently from usual. He launched himself inside it to hit Jiren stronger. He didn't eliminate him, but he sure hurt him. Goku disappeared for a while only to reappear with his black hair, surrounded by silver ki.

"It can't be!" shouted Whis

"What? Whis what?" Beerus asked nervously, but Whis knew his Lord wouldn't have liked the answer he was going to give

"That's the incipit for… Ultra-Instinct!"

Goku and Jiren restarted fighting, this time Goku was above him. It was like he could read every single move he made. They loaded their trademark moves, Jiren a big red cannon that would kill a normal warrior, Goku his Kamehameha Wave. Caulifla still watching carefully, more amazed by the minute to see Goku in action.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"

A set of moves that instead of clashing against one another, made the opponent fly away. Jiren got eliminated, and with him, the entire Universe 11.  
Goku was about to fall off the ring and to be eliminated as well, not what Caulifla wanted.

"NO! I need a fight with him!"

Without wasting any time Caulifla launched herself to grab Goku and bringing him back to the ring.

Goku opened his eyes and realized he wasn't out of the game yet.

"Hey, thanks whoever you are"

"My name's Caulifla, and I just saved your butt from getting your Universe erased"

"Thanks again, but why?"

"I saw you fight and I'm so pumped! I need a fight with you before you turn to dust"

"Eh eh, sure I'll be turned to dust? I might be beaten, but I can still go hard"

"We'll see old man. Get ready for the worst beating of your entire life"

Caulifla positioned herself in a boxing-like fighting stance, while Goku stayed still without moving a muscle.

"Come on Kale, let's go after him!"

Kale and Caulifla began to hit hard Goku, who seemed to be using his martial arts skills to block every hit. Caulifla didn't expect this, he was fighting in a completely different style from when he used to do against Hit and Jiren. Besides, hitting him, brought him close to the edge of the arena.

'We got him Kale. Let's finish him! HYA!"

Caulifla and Kale quickly turned Super Saiyan and launched themselves to hit Goku making him fall off, but he shocked them. Goku used an explosion shield to send them flying, not only that, he now was Super Saiyan.

Their bout resumed and this time Goku was striking back, it was like he was absorbing the energy of his opponent's punches so to return in fighting shape, after the drain of Ultra Instinct, even if incomplete.

He managed to recover energy at the point of turning SSJ2, catching Caulifla by surprise.

"Hey! You went beyond Super Saiyan! That's no fair I want to do that too!"

"Well… it took me a while to do it, a lot of training. I could teach you one… EEK!"

"HYAAA!"

Caulifla, just like that, powered up her Super Saiyan form and got to the Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Like this?"

"Wow! You truly are good! This is gonna be fun"

"Kale… ready… COMBINE!"

Caulifla and Kale were getting ready to launch their attacks. Kale was loading, inside his hand, a green ball of massive destruction, while Caulifla had her arms wide, with two big red balls inside her palms: "Crush Cannon!"

The two energy beams headed toward Goku, who powered himself up to absorb their energy and there he went to Super Saiyan 3.

"OH MY OLD MAN! What in the whole world is that?!"

"This is Super Saiyan 3"

"You have to teach me that! I can't wait to fight you in that… hey! What the?"

Goku faded back to Super Saiyan 2 again, disappointing Caulifla.

"Super Saiyan 3 takes out a lot of energy, it has to be use carefully. But I'll tell you that another time, now let's fight"

Caulifla & Kale vs Goku resumed. With his energy back the universe 7 warrior managed to hold off very well against the girls. Kale was in her SSJ form, while Caulifla and Goku in SSJ2. They exchanged blows and managed to block or dodge most of them. They were even and Goku's teammates were wondering why Goku wasn't eating them alive as he had the power for. Whis had the answer:

"I guess he is enjoying fighting that Caulifla girl. Notice, he kicks Kale away and goes back to her. She is very capable and skilled. I think Goku's using her to get his energy back"

"Yeah, but time's running out. Kakarot and those two girls are the last ones standing there, they'd better hurry up" reminded Vegeta, as Goku and Caulifla and Kale were back to an amazingly fast blow exchange.

Suddenly though, Caulifla stopped and looked over Kale.

"This one's ain't moving from here, something's not right. Let's shake things up, ready to dance?"

"Sis, you mean..."

"Kefla time!"

"Hmm?" Wondered Goku, watching Caulifla take the air and begin to rotate one against the other with a white flash of light surrounding them. Everything was clear when both girls shouted at unison "FUSION, BEGIN!"

"Oh! This is their version of the fusion? Incredible!"

As the dust cleared, only one girl stood above Goku. She had Kale's clothing on, with Caulifla's hair gathered like Kale does.

"I'm no Caulifla, nor Kale… my name's Kefla and I will end this once and for all!"

Goku knew that as a normal Saiyan he wouldn't have a chance against her, so he decided to change form and become a Super Saiyan God, the fight resumed. Kefla was having the best of Goku, making him turn Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but she was still stronger than him. She had moves of both Caulifla and Kale, combining their strengths.

"Omega Crush!" Kefla launched a move that seemed to combine Kale's Omega Shot and Caulifla's Crushing Cannon, a beam that Goku took all.

Kefla had and advantage now, Goku was drained out of energy after all the fights he had during the tournament… but that's the moment, when everything seems done for, when heroes and true warriors find their last bits of strengths to come out on top.

Goku got up, let out a huge roar and a silver aura was around him, exploding and expanding.

Suddenly he was there, shirtless, silver hair and silver eyes, and Whis was shocked:

"This is… Ultra-Instinct, complete… amazing"  
"WHAT?! HE WENT BEYOND THE POWER OF A GOD?!" Screamed Beerus, as Goku was getting ready to end things.

Goku's sight was scary, but like a true Saiyan warrior Kefla toughed it up and went towards Goku to resume their fight.  
This time though, Goku was too strong and fast for them. It seemed like he read their moves before their could even do them, dodging everything and managing to get the best of Kefla.

She ran out of options, so tried again the Omega Crush, this time powered up to 100%. Goku stood still, watching the Green beams of energy flying towards him.

When the beams arrived he did something no one thought he would do, he took it and used it as he wished.

With the Omega Crush in hand, he placed himself in the Kamehameha stance and began loading it.

The blue ball in Goku's hands now was half blue and half green and it was ready to be launched.

"Omega… KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku invented just like that a new form of the Kamehameha Wave. Kefla was shocked, so shocked that she unintentionally ended the fusion. Caulifla and Kale tried to strike back. Kale launched her Omega Ball trying to counterattack Goku, but she got easily overtaken and eliminated. Caulifla was still there and launched her Crush Cannon, turning Super Saiyan again. Caulifla couldn't move, Goku's power was too much, but she knew she couldn't give up just now.

"The sake of my Universe is on the line here. I must not give up! HYAAAAA" Caulifla powered up and returned to her SSJ2 form. Still, she was too weak to go against Ultra Instinct at its complete form, but she tried anyway to resist in an epic scenario. In the end, as forecastable, Caulifla couldn't manage to hold on and she got eliminated by Goku.

"Goku, Universe 7, is the last fighter standing. Universe 7 wins!" Officially said the announcer

"So, it means that Universe 6 is… bye!" Zeno clicked on his screen and erased Universe 6.

But, per the rules of the tournament, Goku now had the Super Dragon Balls to use to express one wish to the Almighty King Shenron. The dragon appeared and a beaten Goku wished for the other universes to be back.

"Why is that Goku?" Asked Krillin

"It's unfair they lose their lives for a damn tournament. Besides, I need to fight Caulifla again… she was so good. I see amazing potential there"

"You never change, huh Goku?"

So, Whis and Beerus take Universe 7 and they go back to Earth, with Frieza finishing his time in the living world, heading back to hell. The tournament was over, Goku won for Universe 7, but the adventures of our hero weren't over there… as in that very same time, on another Universe, someone was waking up.


	2. After The Tournament

_POV Caulifla _

I woke up. Nothing more than that… just waking up that morning was unexpected. The last thing I remember was me being knocked off the tournament arena after losing to that Goku. Damn is he good in fighting, and those transformations he has? I need to learn them. I decide to get up and get closer to the window, as I still do not believe this is true. I look and see clearly: "This is Sadala… I'm alive? But how?"

I exit my room and see that also my Saiyan friends Kale and Cabba are wandering around asking themselves the exact same thing.

"You guys wondering why we are here right?" I asked them, receiving a nod as a response, with an expression that was full of questions to ask. We went out the dorms and walked on the ground of our home planet, to see all our gang partners alive and working as nothing happened.

"Well…" we hear a familiar voice and we turn to see Vados & Champa. That fat cat always makes me laugh when I see him, he looks so funny. Speaking of looks, why is Cabba staring at me so much? It can get annoying, even if he's not saying anything.

"We're all here because after Caulifla lost to Goku, causing our erasure" thanks for reminding that blue bitch "he used his wish to restore all universes that had suffered our same fate. But he did mention you Caulifla'

"Me?"

"Yes. He said he enjoyed his fight with you and wishes to repeat it"

"The old man needs to train me! He hasn't forgotten I see… bring me to Earth Universe 7! He'll get his wish, and I'll get mine"

Nice to hear Mr. Spiky Hair didn't forget so soon about me. The thought of being trained by him and reach such heights in power is pumping me up in an amazing way. Anyway, it seems that blue bitch has granted my wish, as she prepared her cube and she invited me in.

"So, guys, I guess I'll be leaving. Kale I leave you with the leading of our gang. You're more than capable"

"Will you come back, Sis?"

"I will, I just don't know when"

I hugged Kale, noticing Cabba was red in face and looking down.

"Cabba-boy, want to say something? You look like you're about to…"

"Well I… I…"

"I got it Cabba-boy… sorry, but…no"

"Ok… bye then"

I watched him fly away… for the looks of things he has had this huge crush on me. He's a nice guy, but not my type. Hell, I do not even know who my type is, but sure not Cabba-boy. Blue's cube closes and we begin our journey until Universe 7, earth, where I could find Goku and train with him. We landed in midair and Vados immediately left, without even saying goodbye. That's education. Anyways, I start look for the guy and found him below me sparring with his friend from the tournament. Before showing myself I decide to stay aside and watch him fight, beginning immediately to learn something by just looking, or at least it's what I want to do… the problem is that Goku's so fast with his movements I struggle to keep track of them, especially when he's in that awesome blue form of his. Damn do I want to learn it, and Super Saiyan 3, oh right and the silver hair too.

"Caulifla? What are you doing here?" Huh? How did he know I was there; he didn't see me!

"Hey old man! How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed your ki"

"You need to teach me that"

"So, I guess you're here for training, am I right?"

"Sure, as hell I am here for training. You did promise to teach me Super Saiyan 3"

"All right! Tomorrow we'll start, now let me finish Vegeta 5 minutes and I'll be there"

He went back to his blue form and fought Vegeta again. He looks so stupid, but there's something of him that keeps me staring at him while he's sparring. Don't know what it is. Anyway, when he finished to spar with Vegeta he said goodbye and reached me, as I was waiting on a rock.

"So, shall we go home?"

"I'm… going to stay with you? Sure, about it?"

"Yeah! No problem, you'll also meet my family: my wife Chi Chi, my son Goten, and eventually my first son Gohan, who's married and lives on his own"

"Oh, ok then"

I didn't expect the guy to be married, but hey… he's far older than me from what he says, even if it doesn't look like it. I'm curious to see where he lives though. He's the stronger being of his universe, he keeps fighting and winning fights, so I presume he has a house worthy of a guy like that. But that is not what I found. His house was not bad, it was well kept, but I thought of something else. It looked too simple and normal. As we made our way inside the house, he immediately made his presence felt: "Guys! I'm home!"

"Goku, honey is that… WHO IS SHE?!"

Hey there crazy chick, nice way to welcome guests I thought. "My name is Caulifla, nice to meet you"

"I'm not talking to you girl, I'm talking to my shit husband" wow, that's for consideration

"Come on Chi Chi it's nothing bad. She's one of my opponents from the tournament of power, I promised to teach her some of my techniques and so she came here"

"Oh, so she's going to stay here too?"

Reception wasn't the best one, for what I could see Goku's woman was a crazy one and she held the pants. Anyway, she was a good housekeeper and she made dinner for everyone, including me, and it tasted delicious too. We finished eating and it soon came time for sleeping.

"Ok Goten, off to bed"

"All right, night mum. Night dad. Night Cauligirl"

"He doesn't know my name yet. How cute"

"Yeah. Come on Caulifla, you'll take Gohan's old room"

"HELL NO!" what again woman? "She takes the sofa"

"But why? We have an empty room"

"Ok Goku, you'll take it then, as long as she's here. Night everybody"

That woman sure is mean to her husband, but I do not completely blame her. He did bring a stranger inside the house, a woman, nonetheless. What I complain of are her methods of facing things. Anyways, I tell Goku that for me the sofa's completely fine. Hell, it's more comfortable than Sadala's beds.

"Hey old man, I'm sorry that you're wife's making you sleep alone tonight"

"Ah no worries. She often does it, I'm used to it by now"

"Really?"

"Yep. But never mind, let's go to bed, tomorrow's a big day!"

We say goodnight to each other, and he heads off for his new bedroom and I look at him. He seems so calm, but deep inside he must be dying of sadness to be treated like trash from her wife.

* * *

**A/N: _Hi guys! Thanks for reading through the second chapter! After their big match in the tournament of power, Caulifla woke up in her room and took the decision to leave and go to Earth, to be trained by Goku.  
Of course, Chi Chi didn't take to well the arrival of Caulifla._**

**_This first two chapters have been more "introductive" to my story and the characters that will characterize it. The next one will be longer and with some developments on this pairing._**

**_I hope you are enjoying this! Let me know via reviewing, liking and also PM if needed!  
_**

**_Next chapter out Monday February 2nd!  
_**


	3. Training

_POV Goku_

And we went to sleep. I said my goodnight to Caulifla and made my way to the stairs, then Gohan's old bedroom. Ok, it's not the first time Chi Chi has made me sleep here, and every time I never got the reason for her being so mean at me. But this time it feels different, like more painful. The night passes quickly and the next morning, at dawn, I woke up and wore my Gi, ready for morning stretch. I walked beside the living room's sofa, where Caulifla was sleeping in. She was with her top on, but without bottoms exposing completely her legs, as she pulled the sheets too much. Her legs seemed soft and strong at the same time, beautiful at sight. I left the house and began to stretch my muscles, waking up my body and getting it ready for the day. As soon as I began, I heard the door and saw Caulifla approaching me.

"Hey old man! Aren't you beginning without me, are you?" She does know my name, but she doesn't use it. I don't know why, but I kind of like it

"Nope, just stretching. Are you in?"

"Of course,"

After some stretching, we immediately began with our training, but before teaching her some techniques some bases had to be passed.

"Ok girl, listen. Before teaching you anything, I must give you some basics that are essential for when you fight. Two things actually"

"What exactly?"

"When we fought, I saw that you were throwing random punches. Strong, but without control… and you were basing yourself on your sight. So, this morning, I'll teach you the Martial Arts and how to read ki"

"How to read?"

"How to know where I am, without seeing me"

"Cool! Let's get started old man"

She did surprise me a lot! Learning how to read ki isn't easy, but she did it in little more than 20 minutes!

"Wow! Amazing! You did it in record time! It took me days to learn how to do it"

"You'll soon learn to find out that I AM amazing old man"

"Now… martial arts! You hit hard, but you must know how to hit. The punches you throw are easily avoidable and consume a lot of energy. During our fight, I recovered energy, you will learn that. First off, fighting stance"

I place myself in the turtle house fighting stance, the same one I used with Vegeta 20 years ago.

"Like this you show that you know what you're doing, that you're strong, and you hide all the weak points of the body. Like you were, you seemed nervous and unsure"

"Ok, let me try"

Caulifla did the stance perfectly, then it took a couple of hours for her to learn the basics of Martial Arts, but she did get it pretty good.

"Great Caulifla! This are the basics, you can modify them according to the style you fight with, but if you keep these basics you'll go far! Now, let's have breakfast, next is one of my favorites!"

We went inside to have breakfast with Chi Chi and Goten, but the situation was still tense. While Goten seemed to like Caulifla and chat with her a lot, Chi Chi sure didn't like her, but the reason why was beyond me. We then went outside again for training and I wanted to teach her the Kamehameha Wave. She's ready for it, not that it's that difficult learning it… I mastered it at my first try.

"So Caulifla, now I'll be teaching you my Kamehameha Wave!"

"That cool blue thing you use a lot?"

"Yep! It's very simple to learn, but powerful to use. And it's a combinable move, so you can mix it with whatever you want. You just need to focus your ki in the palm of your hands, with attacking purposes. Like this"

Caulifla was so curious and watched carefully everything I did. I've never felt like this, the beauty of teaching. I did train Gohan, but this is different, it feels like taking a stone and turning it into a diamond. And she seemed to be a pretty fast learner too.

"So… you must place yourself in this position, your hands must be together like this… allowing them to form a ball. Once you're in position you begin to focus your ki… Ka… Me… Ha… see? It's forming in my hands!

"Ka… Me… Ha…" Caulifla right away placed herself in the perfect position and began loading the Kamehameha… wow! She truly is amazing!

"AWESOME CAULIFLA! Now, ME… now it's fully loaded and ready to be launched"

"Me… wow! Such power in my hands! Can we throw it?"

"Yes! Together…"

"HA!"

We launch our Wave destroying a big mountain in front of us. I guess we scared some animals, but it was worth it.

"Wow! This is amazing! Such power… so what happens if I combine it with my move… Crushing… KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"

Caulifla surprised me even more… just like that she created the Crushing Kamehameha! Up first she builds up her Crush Cannon, forming a red ball in her right palm, then she unites the second palm and forms the Kamehameha together with the Crush Cannon and so we have a bunch of Kamehameha Waves aiming at you!

"Caulifla, you're beyond amazing"

"Damn right old man!"

The rest of the morning went on smoothly, my new student managed to learn quickly how to use also Kaioken and to control it without damaging the body. It soon came lunch time, so we headed back inside. Of course, Chi Chi was mad with us, as we went back all sweaty and dirty due to the training. Food was already ready, so we ate and ran back outside immediately. It was time to realize one of her dreams: turn Super Saiyan 3. We headed back outside and so we started off:

"Right Caulifla, this week I'll teach you how to turn Super Saiyan 3"

"YES! FINALLY! I'll be so powerful that I'll beat you up next time, believe me old man!"

"Easy there girl, before turning 3 you need to master 2… it's very important. Can you still turn to Super Saiyan 2?"

"Of course,"

"Do it"

"YAA!"

Caulifla was then SSJ2. Her hair went slightly up and she had lightning around her, she was very powerful, she had to learn how to properly use that form before going beyond.

"Super Saiyan 3 is very tiresome, it drains your energy, so it has to be used with care. This is the main reason Vegeta never wanted to learn it and skip to God. SSJ2 becomes then vital, it's less strong but doesn't drain energy. Master it, than we can turn 3. I'll turn 2 as well now and have a little spar"

And so I did. She placed herself in the fighting stance I taught her, and the first exchange of blows was very interesting. She was already using the martial arts bases we saw that morning! Incredible how fast she learns. We didn't go all out, it was just a sparring session, but we did got caught up with time and before we realized it was dinner time. I faded back to base form, suggesting going back inside having dinner.

"Hey old man, when do you think you'll teach me Super Saiyan 3?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Today we had a nice sparring session in SSJ2, we're going to do it also tomorrow morning and then we can go 3"

"Awesome!"

We arrived inside my house and it was time for dinner. We sat with Chi Chi and Goten around the table, the smell around the room was delicious.

"So Goku," Chi Chi began "What did you do today?"

"You had to see her Chi Chi! She was amazing! Today she learned martial arts, how to read Ki, the Kamehameha, Kaioken and also how to properly use Super Saiyan 2! We also had a little sparring match! She truly is amazing"

I noticed Caulifla had red cheeks when I said it, I wondered why "Hey Cauli… what's wrong? You're red"

"N-n-nothing old man… go back eating"

She was strange indeed, but for some reason Chi Chi got angry after this. "

"So… you didn't farm did you?"

"No, I was busy training"

"It's useless! Why do you keep training, you never listen to me!"

"you're a farmer old man?" Caulifla didn't know it yet, she never asked. But she was surprised to hear it

"I tell him to do it, but he doesn't listen. He thinks training is better, because so he can be ready for new enemies. But we're in peace now, so what he does is useless"

"Well he's right, isn't he? If someone comes to threat this planet he's always ready to push him back. What's so bad?"

"I TOLD HIM TO FARM AND HE HAS TO FARM! PERIOD!"

Caulifla finished her plate and went away without saying a word. I could see she felt bad for what Chi Chi said, so I follow her even if Chi Chi tried to stop me.

"Where do you think you're going Goku?"

"Well… you weren't nice to her I'm checking if she's ok. What's the big deal?"

"What about me?"

"What about you? You weren't yelled at"

Chi Chi fumed she started yelling at me as well. So I do as I always do, don't pay attention and once she's finished, say she's ok and fly out of the house to throw some kicks, as a release. This time I got followed by Caulifla.

"What's up old man?"

"Always like this. She yells at me everything I say. She wants me to be a farmer, but I don't want it. She never liked me training, she says it's useless"

"Why don't we have a light spar. So we can take out everything?"

"Thanks"

We did, and it was very useful. Then I felt the need to wash up, so I went to the nearby river to wash up. Caulifla didn't come with me, she said it was embarrassing. Anyways, after me she washed up, but kicked me away. Well, whatever reason she had I must respect it, am I right? Once she was done with washing we talked. I told her a few stories of mine, when Vegeta came, when I faced Piccolo as a kid and then his son, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. She was very interested, she listened very well.

"Wow! You fight a lot to protect this planet!"

"Yes, they welcomed me as a friend and it's the least thing I can do. It's my home, I love my home. I fight so my friends can live"

"This is admirable. Why does she yell at you so much? Man sometimes I would slap her face out of the neck… sorry, don't tell her."

"No problem… I just got used to it"

We stayed there a bit and then we headed back inside to catch some sleep. She went on the sofa and I went in Gohan's old room.

The next morning we did spar some more in Super Saiyan 2 and she was ready to go beyond the afternoon.

"So, to go Super Saiyan 3 you must channel in all you Ki and continue to increase with transformation purposes. Watch me. You have to go Super Saiyan, then go Super Saiyan 2 as you keep focusing… then…"

I start my transformation to 3. It's not painful now, I've learned it years ago, but I have to admit it still drains a lot of energy.  
I finish, and Caulifla looks at me amazed.

"Wow big guy you're so hand… ehm this is so powerful! Let me try this!"

Caulifla became SSJ, then SSJ2 and then went SSJ3 in an instant! WOW!

"How you're feeling?"

"Beaten… but powerful"

She looked different than me. Her hair was longer and narrower than mine, plus, she had eyebrows while I didn't. Guess it has to do with being a female. From than and for the entire week we trained to master Super Saiyan 3 and I taught her also one of my most powerful moves: Spirit Bomb, which she struggled a bit to control up first, but she pulled it off all right. The following week it was time to go even beyond.

"Cauli, it's time for Super Saiyan God!"

"The blue one?"

"Nope, red one. The blue one is God Super Saiyan, now I'll teach you to become a God, base form… or Super Saiyan God, but I prefer God. With that form you're Ki isn't readable, because you're using another kind of Ki"

"How do I activate God Ki?"

There came the hardest part. I told her that to do it I turned thanks to 5 Saiyans turning Super Saiyan, but it was just me and her at that time. I didn't know how to do it: Goten would never come because Chi Chi wouldn't let him, Gohan was busy working, Trunks and Vegeta were busy training… how?

"I think I have an idea old man! What if I try focusing on 4 Super Saiyan Ki? I know Kale and Cabba, I can then use your son Gohan from the tournament and Vegeta too. The fifth could be you turning physically"

"Try"

She closed her eyes and focused a lot. When she told me to go I turned Super Saiyan and I waited to see what happened. Suddenly, Caulifla got up in the air just like happened to me and she got covered up by a red aura… her hair got red just like her eyebrows and then the explosion: she became a God!

"WOW! You did it basically alone! That's impressive!"

"You'll continue to learn this big guy, I am amazing"

We trained her God form and she mastered it in a few days, then I taught her the blue form.

"How do I turn blue?"

"Easier than you think. Think about turning Super Saiyan by using God Ki"

"That's it?"

"Yep. Try"

She did, wow she's so good! Another sparring session to test her new form. In a few weeks she learned what it took me decades! She's awesome… truly awesome. For whatever reason though, Chi Chi keeps hating me updating on my student's progress. I keep telling her that she's amazing and why and she gets mad at me. Not to mention Caulifla's so cute when her cheeks are red, I feel so good when I'm around her. I wander how she feels

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading through Chapter 3 of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES! We witnessed Caulifla breaking every record, turning SSGSS in a few weeks, while her relationship with Chi Chi degraded even more.**  
**Goku and Caulifla are closer, what will be the follow up?**

**Tomorrow is Chapter 4! Wait for it and #StayTuned**


	4. Getting Closer

_POV Caulifla_

Goku went out and as always I follow him. During this period here on Earth I managed to know Goku, and I don't know why but I feel so good around him, but in the meantime also nervous. What is that he does to me? Why do I feel so nervous?

As always we have a light sparring as a let out, then we go washing up inside the river.

"Hey Cauli, will you join me this time?"

He already asked once, but of course I refused. Being naked in front of him? I'm already nervous on my own… but I don't know why this time I replied… "Ok, let me undress"

As I was doing it I was so ashamed… it was the first time I was undressing in front of a man, or in front of someone. I don't know why I did it, but I was without a single piece of clothing on inside a river in front of a man, without clothes on as well. We washed up together and… I was… so… nervous. We were in silence; we were enjoying the river going that had a nice massaging effect on our bodies. I was thinking a lot, thinking on why I felt like that around Goku, but I couldn't give me an answer.

"Aaah, that was coming back to life!"

Goku stood up after he had finished bathing, without caring to have a woman in front of him. That was… impressive… believe me when I say it… I've never seen one, but he is huge.

"Still washing up Caulifla?"

I finished time ago, I was so nervous… I didn't want to get up as long as he was there. He exited the river and exploded his aura to dry himself before dressing up.  
I made it quick, I didn't want him to see me… "Why are you so shy?" he asked me, he is so pure and innocent. We went back inside the house to sleep, but before doing it we spent some more time together on the sofa where I sleep on. We stayed there talking about Goku being afraid when he fights… it was so important for me to hear it; he doesn't seem to be afraid. But he tells me he is constantly.

"Trust me Cauli, all the time I'm afraid. Because when I fight, usually, something important is on the line like the fate of the planet or, someone's life. It puts a lot of pressure on you so I'm always like What if I lose? What will happen? Someone dies? The planet gets blown up? My children follow me to the otherworld? so I'm afraid. But I know that I can do it and when I begin, fear gets replaced by excitement"

"Was there once when, you didn't experience fear in a fight?"

"Yes, against you. It was thrilling… I felt you had power, I felt also that you weren't at my level but with an incredible potential in you. I had just eliminated Jiren giving everything I had and I wasn't sure I was going to be able of fighting. But seeing a fellow Super Saiyan, requesting a fight with me because she was curious to test her against me… it was a first time ever, I was so excited"

I didn't expect such reply, those words entered my heart incredibly, but it didn't stop there. He is looking at me and suddenly says something like "You're very beautiful Caulifla, you know that?"

I wasn't expecting it… but what followed was even more unexpected… our faces were getting closer. By the second. We got closer, closer, closer and always closer until our lips matched! Goku & I were kissing! It was my very first kiss, and I was giving it to a guy who was being my teacher… to a married man nonetheless! We broke our kiss and I didn't know how I was feeling. Deep inside I knew I was desiring it, somehow, but I also knew it was wrong and I wanted to hide.

"Cauli I… sorry I just…"

"No, I'm sorry ehm… we should go to sleep now, don't you think?"

"Yeah… see you tomorrow"

What the hell did just happen?

I sleep through the all night. Don't ask me how I did it after what has happened, but when I woke up I was surprised to hear Goku's proposal.

"Hey, so with training I guess I'm done. I taught you everything I could. Why don't we take this week off so we can rest? Week-end we will have your last test: an all-out fight against me! What do you say? During this week we can leave this house and spend some time together in the woods"

"Goku… are you asking me out?"

"I want to spend some time with you, is that bad?"

"No, no it's not… but after… you know what? Let's go"

I said to myself: _"Fuck it. No more hiding it. Why did you kiss Goku last night? Because you like him! Hell, you like him a lot…"_ it's the first time it has happened to me and I didn't know how to act, but I thought I'd just let things happen. He cheated on Chi Chi last night, but this marriage is so messed up… so I guess he felt it too. At least that is how I felt during our kiss. We were hiking, searching for a place to use as camp for that week and I decided to ask him about his marriage with Chi Chi.

I was surprised to hear the response. He promised to marry her, because she asked and he thought was something to eat?

"Ugly… that is why you got stuck up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you love your wife Goku. I mean, you're always with me, you keep talking about me… hell, we kissed last night!"

"You have to love someone to be married with her? Oh… I thought we were just friends… special friends"

"What are you saying Goku? Chi Chi never…"

"My kiss last night was my first, Cauli. I've never done it and I liked a lot"

"It was mine too"

We kissed again, more passionately.

_POV Goku_

All of this has been a roller coaster of emotions. With Caulifla I've been able to be my true self and experience also feelings I never knew existed. Caulifla called it love, a feeling married people are supposed to feel. I surely wasn't feeling it for my current wife, and I guess this is bad. I felt it for Caulifla honestly, maybe this is the reason I asked to spend this week with me in the wild nature. Night comes and I start to starve. I remember that I used to come to this river to hunt when I was a kid… maybe there's still some sharks at the end of it.

"So Cauli, what about finding us some dinner?"

"How?"

"Let's hunt! Tried before?"

"Hunt? This sounds fun!"

"At the end of this river there's the see, in which sharks live. Let's put it like this: who gets here first with the shark wins"

"AND… gets to start the fight of tomorrow in his Super Saiyan form, while the other forced to base"

"I like the sound of that. Not that I will lose anyways…"

"Sure big guy? We'll see…"

"3…2…1…GO!"

We start flying incredibly fast to arrive before the other at the sea, to grab a shark for dinner. We're even, I taught her very well. No one seems to get an advantage and this is getting me over exited. We get at the same time at the sea, no one is saying a word, until we see a pair of sharks and we grab them without having too much trouble. She's actually quite good in hunting, I didn't expect it.  
We begin to fly back until our spot for the night, when she does something I never thought she would do… "KAIOKEN!"

"Huh? This isn't fair!"

"You never said it! See you at the spot big guy!"

She flies away faster than before, so I try to make up the lost ground.

"KAIOKEN x4!"

My speed increases, but it's too late. I arrive second at the spot and I will have a disadvantage tomorrow.

"Ah, you played dirty"

"That's my lesson for you big guy… I always find a way to win. HAHA!"

We set on a fireplace where we cook our sharks and then we eat it all.

"Wow Goku, first time eating sharks I have to say I love it!"

"Told ya those are good!"

"They are indeed"

"Hey Caulifla… I told you everything about me. My battles… but what about you? What's the battle you most enjoyed in Sadala?"

"Hm? I don't know… Oh I know! My first! I was insulted by everyone… I was the first woman to enter the gang, just because I am the former leader's sister. No one ever saw me fighting, so I wasn't seen in a good light as I entered there. I spent some period at the base, training and getting stronger, just to prove my gang mates wrong. Well, my first mission went amazing. It was against a rival gang: the Kanemians, which are pretty similar to Piccolo's race. They defeated us, my gang mates couldn't fight and I was the only one left: 5 on 1. Well, I had just developed my Crushing Cannon. One shot beat them all. I gained there the respect of my mates"

"Incredible! And when did you become the leader?"

"4 years later. My brother Renso became too lazy or wasn't in the mood anymore and he left the leading to me. Also there some issues, I wasn't well seen… they said I was there only because of the relationship with Renso. But hey, guess they bragged for nothing. I am the leader and the Saiyans are the top on Sadala"

"I feel some… unhappiness in your words. Am I right?"

"You know… I love being a gang leader. I get to show my strength to my peers and my opponents on Sadala. But I would like a bit more respect as a gang leader. I am the only one showing some care for the gang… the others seem only to care about my looks. I keep receiving proposals for weird sexual games or, someone even proposed marriage. But none of them's my type. Due to that I was against love and having a man"

"Was?"

"Well… you never know. Maybe I find my type of guy"

"Who is your type of guy?"

"My type of guy has to be someone I look up to. Someone stronger than me, that cares about me and continues to be a challenge for me"

I don't know if I heard this right, but I guess she was kind of talking about me there. I didn't even though I know we have been very close recently. I feel strange though right after she said that. I feel weird in my stomach and I practically do not connect very well. In fact I decide to cover myself pretending I am very tired and heading off to sleep. What's going on here? I wake up the next day as the sun rays are hitting my skin. I find myself laying on the ground with Caulifla resting her head on my chest. I take a good look at her sleeping next to me, she's so beautiful. Wow… did I really think that?

She wakes up and sees where she is. "WAA! How did I get there? Sorry Goku…"

"No problem, there's no problem to me if you do it"

"T-thanks"

We have breakfast with some fruits and we head over the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for our final fight. We get inside the room and Caulifla's surprised to see how it looked. Completely empty. I give her a few recommendations before beginning:

"I must tell you a few things before we start. A single day here is just like 1 year outside… so a few minutes of fighting outside, for us here will be like a few days. You see, this is a world separated from the one outside… if we die here, we die also there. It's the same all over and finding the way back's hard. So be careful when fighting me of not going too much away"

"Alright big guy you don't worry" she said, but I noticed a bit of a blush on her face. Wonder why… maybe it has to do with what she said last night?

"Hey Cauli, why is your face turning red? Did I something wrong?"

"What… n-no Goku don't worry… it's just… neither my brother cared so much for me…"

"Well, I do care about you Cauli"

"T-thanks"

We stayed like that for some seconds. Caulifla looking down at her right, with her face red, me the other hand cannot avoid but staring at her.

What's going on inside of me? I look at her and find her extremely beautiful… she indeed is beautiful, but I feel it in a deeper way… it's not just visible, it's inside of me, this feeling I cannot explain.

"So… shall we begin Cauli?"

"S-sure!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the 4th chapter of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES and ... some major developments happened! Caulifla and Goku shared the long awaited kiss and spent an entire week on their own out in the Woods.  
Now they are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, ready for their fight. Who do you think will win this?**

**Please review and leave a like to this! It helps me understand you're liking the story. **  
**Tomorrow Chapter 5 will come out!**


	5. Unfaithful Dreams Coming True

_POV Caulifla_

I slap myself in the face to regain composure, ready to start Caulifla vs Goku II. What is going onto me? When he gave me those safety measures I blushed… and when he said he cares for me… what are those feelings? Is it not that… no it can't be, can it?

Anyways, it's time to begin our fight, after all the training we did. I am curious to see if I would be able to reach Ultra Instinct here. After all, Goku's training this past month focused on gaining control of transforming into that form at will. He says it's Vados and Whis' form, so we would be like the Angles, above Gods. We go in our fighting stance, which now is the same for both of us and, by the stipulation of last night's hunting, I transform into Super Saiyan.

"Hey? What the…?"

"Still can't go over the fact that I out hunted you right?"

"Guess so… completely forgot about that…"

"So, shall we start big guy?"

"This will be way more entertaining than the one at the tournament" he said, and I couldn't agree more. I had chills all over my body! Goku made his aura explode around his body, we were ready. We began approaching the other with fighting intent, but Goku shocked me completely… he transformed into Super Saiyan!

"Hey, what?"

"Hehe… you said I would have started at base, but the fight has begun"

"You surprised me Goku I didn't expect you to turn so soon"

Goku and I exchanged blows, our punches and kicks were so strong that we could hear the eco of our hits sounding in this entire room. I finally manage to get some separation with a kick to the side of his head. Wasting little time I begin to launch a waterfall of ki blasts that are making a lot of dust. Suddenly I don't sense Goku anymore, but I know him too well to be fooled. The big guy lowered his ki for me not to sense him, but he is still there somewhere blocking my shots, so I turn Super Saiyan 2 and launch bigger blasts, ending with my Crush Cannon. 5 spheres of ki launching towards Goku and, once hit the place, I hear a scream: "Rraaagh!"

Forecastable, Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 to resist my attack and he charged at me. We kept on like this for a while, no one was getting the upper hand until he hit me.

It was the other way around now. He sent me flying and he looked like he wanted to finish this fight.  
He turned Super Saiyan 3 and kept charging at me, I was flying way up in the air until I hear something I never heard before: "Now it's time to finish this… get this… DRAGON FIST!"

What was the Dragon Fist?! I saw Goku reaching me with a single punch, but I also saw what was a golden dragon and I felt blocked… I had to defend myself somehow.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"What… is she…?"

I had to do what he did against me at the tournament of power. I turned Super Saiyan 3, but I did feel it anyway.

"This isn't fair Goku! You didn't teach me that!"

"Well… this is my own personal move, my secret weapon. But it didn't work. You're truly awesome"

"Damn right I am! Now… if you'll excuse me"

I try to catch Goku by surprise and I hit him with a powerful blast that knocks him off, so I begin loading again my Crush Cannon.

"CRUSH CANNON!" Goku regains his composure in time, but I manage to hit him with at least 3 balls. We fought for another three hours at least, meaning a few months outside this room. Wow, this is the way to prove your training right. We came to the point where he was Super Saiyan Blue, I was Super Saiyan Rose, different colours but same form. After yet another even period, we kick each other away and we were getting ready for our top moves:

"SUPER…"

"CRUSHING…"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" we said at unison… Goku's wave was so big it managed to hold onto all 5 of my waves. The explosion created from the two techniques made us fall. We were so tired. I faded back to base God form, with my red hair and Goku did as well. We lost too much energy to maintain the God Super Saiyan form. Suddenly though, Goku faded back to his base form. "Huh?!" I ask "What..?"

"Hehehe" this laugh meant one thing: he has something on his mind

Suddenly Goku was surrounded by a silver Ki and his hair started moving, becoming silver as well as his eyebrows and eyes.

"Oh no… Ultra… Instinct?"

"I guess I learned how to turn in Ultra Instinct at will"

"Darn it… I wanted to save this for last…"

"Huh?"

"Maybe THIS is the last we see of this battle… HYAA!"

"Wait… you're turning in…?"

"Exactly big boy… I learned Ultra Instinct. Ready to finish this?"

"Sure as hell I am!"

I surprised Goku there, I'm glad. I actually never learned Ultra Instinct, I just guessed how to channel in the Angelic ki to turn. Guess it worked. Goku and I fought some more and it really looked like we were inching in closing this:

"Kamehameha… x10!"

"huh?!" Launched from Goku was a red Kamehameha, way stronger than his Super version from before. He caught me off guard, it was too late to charge up the Crushing Kamehameha, and maybe it wouldn't even do the job. I thought quickly and I had an idea, but I had to guess once again. I moved to the side avoiding being hit by his Kamehameha x10 and I stood still, with my arms wide open. I channel my Ki in my palms, forming two balls of electricity ready to be united and thrown.

"Wait… is that?"

"Final… Flash!"

Using Vegeta's move I hit Goku fully knocking him out. I actually did it… I defeated Goku! I fade down from my Ultra Instinct to base form, getting down to my knees from tiredness.

"You… defeated me… amazing Caulifla… I guess now I have to train even harder to keep it up with you! You started as a weaker enemy in the tournament, who became my student, turned to be my best friend and now also my rival! You beat me with Vegeta's move! Amazing!"

"Thanks Goku… my teacher was awesome"

"Hehehe, thanks! Anyway, shall we shower, get some sleep and head out of the room as we get up?"

"Agreed!"

And so we went back in the entrance area, where there were some hidden rooms with the bathroom and shower. We washed up, separately, but I admit I sneaked in… his body's just impressive. No one on Sadala's defined like he is. I understood I was not the only one, as I sensed him looking over at me trying to see something, but I constantly had my back turned. If he wants to see my front, it will have to be on the right plac… what the hell am I thinking just now? Caulifla, get you're heads straight… he's a married man… he's a married man! Ok his marriage's shit, but still he's married!

I finish my shower and get ready for bed. I can hardly believe it, I'm about to sleep on an actual bed for the first time since getting here little over one month ago! I make my way inside the chamber's bedroom and I notice one particular thing: it had ONE KING SIZED BED!

"G-goku… the bed is just… one"

"I know… I'll take the floor, no problem"

"No-no… you can sleep with.. ehm next to me… if you like"

"Ok then, thanks Cauli!"

Before laying on the bed we shower. When we both finish I see Goku with his orange, torn pants. I put on my torn top and my panties and we lay on the bed. We don't fall asleep immediately, I guess the shower woke us up a bit. I turn my face to look at Goku and I noticed he is looking at me. So anxious… he is the only one that makes me feel like this. Without saying a single word we start kissing again, even more passionately than the previous times.

It lasted long, very long, it seemed hours and hours of "lip-locking" between Goku and I and it was the best yet.  
Suddenly I feel my hand moving like on its own, caressing the rock-hard chest of the man I was kissing, of the man -I'll admit- I think I'm in love with. His hands move as well as he starts caressing my stomach, but I feel some shyness in moving to my bouncing babies. I take the lead, moving his hands to my boobs. I wanted and needed what was about to happen, and I really couldn't believe it. I was there, half naked on a king-sized bed, with a jacked half naked man who was touching my boobs, and I couldn't wait to go on and see where this could be heading.

It was like our bodies were moving on their own, reacting naturally on the events. I took off Goku's pants leaving him just with his boxers, a few seconds before he took my top off, exposing my bare breasts ready to continue the feel of his touch.

I grab Goku by his neck and lay completely on the bed, dragging him on top of me as he started to move southwards.  
His mouth was then on my neck, then on my shoulders and in a matter of second on my nipples as I started moaning in pleasure.

I could feel the effects of Goku's actions downstairs so, without wasting time, I removed my lover's boxers and started stroking his immense member with my right hand, as my left one was caressing the back of his head. He removed my panties; we were completely naked now. It wasn't the first time, but in this occasion embarrassment had no room to stay.

"G-Goku… move even more down… please… I want to feel your kiss… right there"

Without saying a single word Goku moved his tongue movements down to my most private part… damn that felt so good. I was enjoying it a lot, but I started feeling like I was missing out, so I took the lead and moved on Goku as I started doing my thing on him. I was kissing his body, his jacked muscles from his chest, biceps, abs… then I moved further south as my mouth was going to act on his member:

"Hey! What are you going to…?"

"I'm going to blow you… why?"

"Chi Chi never did that, I was surprised… sorry"

"She never… OMG she's so messed up… for real man… prepare for the second-best thing of your life"

"What's the first one then?"

"You'll see later on"

I took my lover's member inside of my mouth, moving my head up and down. My hand was helping out with the movement

"Damn Cauli… this is super awesome…"

"Told you so… let's mix it. Stay where you are"

I turned, placing my lady-part on Goku's face as he restarted his action.

After some minutes of 69, it was time for the main event. I let Goku take the lead as he wasn't a virgin, like I was, so he would guide me through the ways of pleasure. He made me lay down on the bed, with my head facing the ceiling, as he began inserting his thing inside of me, slowly, inch by inch. After a few seconds he was completely in. It did feel slightly painful, in fact I hugged tightly Goku with both my arms and legs.

"It's ok Cauli, trust me. I'll start slow, when you get used to it tell me"

In a few seconds it started to feel incredibly awesome, so Goku began moving faster and faster until our bodies were like dancing together.  
I was underneath him, as he was thrusting inside of me making my whole-body bounce. We switched positions as I was riding him, moving my hips.

"I'm ready to end this…" Goku took me and placed me in the doggy position, he went behind me and went at it again. I could feel from his moaning that he was getting close to coming, he was still inside of me… but I had no intention of taking him out, this was feeling way too good.

"Here I come!"

"Oh yes Goku… please do it"

We came at the same time, how romantic for a first time. We lay down on the bed, cuddling one next to the other until Goku says something I would never have expected, not now at least:

"I love you Caulifla"

"I love you too, Goku"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! That was chapter 5! Thanks for reading through this! **

**Caulifla defeated Goku, but then they had another kind of fight under the sheets… finally! Long awaited and Always desired!  
So, Goku went all out in cheating with Chi Chi… how is he going to act now?  
Find out Tomorrow as Chapter 6 comes out!  
**


	6. Decision Taken

_POV Goku_

When I woke up the next day, Caulifla was already with her eyes open staring at me.

"Good morning big guy"

"Morning girl, slept well?"

"Never slept better in my entire life…"

I'd never have expected last night's events, trust me… but it was so right, I truly believe to be in love with her. Real love. Before I can get up and do anything, one thing catches my attention… the room's calendar… it says, "day 43".

"Oh my god… Caulifla?"

She was already up, fixing her messed up hair at the mirror when I call her, still without clothes on.

"What's up Goku?"

"Do you remember which day was when we went to bed?"

"Day 36, why?"

When she said it I point at the calendar and she looks as well

"WHAT?! We had sex for a week?"

"Guess so!" I say… surprising myself of this

"I guess we are pretty good, huh?"

"Yep! Hey Cauli… I know I cheated on Chi Chi with what we did… ok, but I truly love you. I meant it when I said it. I believe that the right thing for me to do is breaking up with my wife and end my marriage"

"Divorce?"

"It's how it's called? Ok then I guess I'll do this divorce thing. But I want to stay with you, I don't care of anything else"

As I said this Caulifla jumped on me, hugging me tightly and kissing me on the lips.

We then put our torn clothes on and go out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I feel stronger, this fight truly did its job.

We start flying towards Mount Paozu and we keep thinking and thinking of a way to handle this situation, but we cannot think of anything. Truth is, I love Caulifla for real… and she truly shares my same feelings. Wow, I would never have thought possible to feel in such way for someone…

Suddenly I try to find a solution: "Cauli… I think the best way's going talking to Bulma & Vegeta"

"What?! Revealing someone what we did?!"

"Bulma's expert in this matter, Vegeta's the Saiyan prince, he might know something as well. I'd rather try this than going blindly to Chi Chi and tell her what happened"

"No! I have another idea! Come to Sadala with me!" Caulfila shocked me with that proposal, I'd never expect it and I never thought about it. Honestly, this idea makes me happy! I would get to spend all of my time with the girl I love.

I would just need to go in Chi Chi's house and tell that I was moving to Sadala… then what happens, let it happen.

"Exactly big guy! Come on!"

"Yes girl! I'll go with you on Sadala!"

We arrive in Mount Paozu. I take a close look to it, for the last time. I feel so nervous right now, not even Frieza nor Majin Buu made me feel this way. Hell, not even Lord Beerus himself! I was going to tell my wife that I didn't want to stay with her, but I wanted to continue my life with Caulifla on Sadala, Universe 6.

We descend and we grab each other's hands to enter the house. As the door opened everyone came to see who was at the entrance.  
Goten was the first who jumped at me in happiness, poor boy… I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do. There's also Gohan here, with her wife Videl. Better like this, so I get to say this only once.

Everyone, including Chi Chi, noticed that Caulifla and I are holding hands, my god does this situation make me nervous.

"Goku… 2 weeks without seeing you, and you come back holding her hand… you have something to tell me?"

"Actually I do Chi Chi. I intend on leaving and moving on her planet"

"D-dad? What?" of course Gohan was surprised, but my decision is final. I'm tired of living with Chi Chi

"You know," I start explaining "During this time that I stayed with Caulifla I managed to learn a few things, like what it means loving someone. And for what I could see, that I'm not feeling it for you"

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SON GOKU?!"

"Be honest Chi Chi… for what I now managed to understand, loving someone means accepting it for who he is among all things. I was born Kakarot, I'm a Saiyan and I like to fight… fight to protect people I care for, and I train to be ready for any opponent. You always tried to change me, you wanted me to farm. That's not me! I fight, I don't farm… you never accepted who I am, you were always angry when I had to fight… instead of being happy for…"

"WELL OF COURSE! WHO NEEDS FIGHTING?! IT DOESN'T BRING YOU ANY MONEY AND BESIDES… THE WORLD'S IN PEACE YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT! I WANTED A PERFECT FAMILY, A NORMAL FAMILY BUT I NEVER GOT ONE… AND EVERYTHING GOT WORSE SINCE THAT GIRL SHOWED UP!"

"Oh… so now it's my fault?!" Caulifla was getting angry… I could smell something was not going ok

"OF COURSE IT IS! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT BEFORE YOU BRAINWASHED MY HUSBAND!"

"Ok… let me catch up with some facts for you. 1, you meet Goku as a kid and promise to marry him only because she kicked you down there to see if you were a girl or not…"

"What? Mom?" Gohan was more surprised by the minute, you could tell he was caught off guard and the situation were unpleasant

"Then you meet him the second time after years, still wanting to marry him and he said yes only because he thought was something to eat… that's nice marriage… oh, you met him in a tournament… so if he wasn't fighting you would never have married him in the first place"

That last one was tough; I could see Chi Chi felt it… but Caulifla was not stopping. It's ugly to say, but I don't feel sorry a bit for Chi Chi. She deserves everything that's coming at her

"Then, you always tried to change him, but let's try to imagine things now… let's guess Goku stopped fighting after he married you… don't you think you wouldn't be here? None of you? Vegeta would have taken over, Majin Buu, Cell or Frieza would have killed everyone. So, for once, instead of insulting him for the way he is… try thanking him for protecting your big ass"

"B-but…"

"NO BUTS CHI CHI!" I stepped in "YOU WERE NEVER THANKFUL… WHEN I CAME BACK FROM A BATTLE YOU INSULTED ME BECAUSE I WAS OUT FIGHTING… WHILE IN THE MEANTIME IT WAS THANKS TO ME THAT EVERYONE HERE STILL HAS A LIFE TO LIVE!" After screaming like this I calm down before going on…

"You know what? I'm leaving. I'm calling for divorce, so I'm free to follow her to Sadala and live the life I want with the girl I love"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

"OH, YES I WILL CHI CHI! I am sick and tired of this… for once in my life I need to be appreciated for what I do. I am only sorry for Gohan and Goten… but when it comes to you… I really don't give a damn!"

Maybe I've been a bit harsh on her… but she deserved everything. She treated me like hell and now I've finally found someone to give me the courage of facing her. Turning my attention to Gohan, I ask him to activate the practices of marriage end, I think Caulifla mentioned the name… divorce? Something like that anyways, but I want to do it to finally being able of being myself.

He takes us to the city; we sit down at an office desk and we sign our papers. For what I understood everything went exactly how it was supposed to go: Chi Chi and I are no longer married and Goten's custody's now of hers. That allows me to move from Earth to Sadala, a huge turning point in my life

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Goku and Caulifla are more convinced than ever on their feelings, to the point that Goku's ok with leaving Earth for good and joining her in Sadala! Earth, the planet Goku Always cared for and protected, will be orphan of his hero. But not only that, Goku called for divorce with Chi Chi!  
Things are not over here, it will go on Tomorrow with a brand new chapter!**

**Stay tuned**


	7. Caulifla's Back

_POV Caulifla_

I've been patiently waiting for Goku to come back from wherever he went with his soon to be ex-wife. Couldn't wait for him to come back, it meant we were free to go to Sadala to start our new life. I've never thought I'd say this, but I was going back home, with the man I love and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm curious to see how Cabba and Kale take it. They know me and I've never been the relationship kind of girl, not the type to settle down with someone or share the bed with him.

Goku made me change idea, just for how he is as a person. I truly can't believe Chi Chi ruined the marriage she had with a man like him, he is much smarter than everyone thinks him to be. She's an horrible person, using Goku for all this time just to have the family she wanted… the poor man didn't even know what love or marriage were, she had children with him without even giving him a kiss.

Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if he was born in my Universe? I guess we'll never know… I was having all of these thoughts and my mind kind of had a journey of her own, until he came back from wherever he went with his son and informed me that practices have begun.

"Unfortunately babe I cannot come with you as of now… some practices for this divorce thing have yet to be completed. Once all done I will join you in Sadala"

That was some ugly news… I was so happy that he would have joined me in Sadala… now he's going to stay here for we don't know how much time.

"Oh… ok then… I will miss you Goku…"

"Me too Cauli… don't worry, I will make it quicker that I can"

"Good job big guy"

With that being said we kissed and I left Earth for going back to my home planet. It's been a while since I've been to Sadala and for how things played out I really hoped I could go there with my love Goku. But I'm alone. I'm there, sitting in a corner with Vados staring at the emptiness of the 7th Universe and then 6th Universe. I'm immersed deep in my thoughts, thinking about Goku of course, but also my only two friends from my home planet: Kale and Cabba. Kale's like a sister to me, she always listened to me and cared for me more than anyone else. I'm curious to see how her new leading role in the Gang went. Then there's Cabba. We didn't separate in a good way, after he tried to declare his feelings for me… I feel sorry for him, but I was a different Caulifla. With Vados we arrive in Universe 6 and pass beside the Solar System. After what happened on Earth in the 7th Universe it's a shame to see ours being a mere fire ball. Humans have been so kind with me. Anyways, after half an hour journey more or less we arrive in Sadala.

As soon as I land I go back to the Saiyan zone. Kale did actually a nice job: no one died and everyone was just fine. As I am spotted by the other Saiyans, I hear my name shouted multiple times, as to make everyone understand I've returned.

A sign of relief was visible in the faces of the people when they saw me… was Kale that bad? One of them grabbed me by the arm and brought me inside one of the houses, to the boss' office. Kale.

"Sis! You're back!"

"Yep! How've you been Kale?"

"Personally good… I've missed you though"

"Yeah, missed you too Kale. My period there was crazy… but dead crazy"

"Why is that?"

I explained Kale everything that went down, including my relationship with Goku that is supposed to join us in Sadala as soon as he could. I could see Kale was shocked to hear about Goku and me, she knows me too well.

"Happy for you Sis, you even found love… wow… that's why you changed"

"Changed?"

"You used to be ruder when you talked, now you're gentler and I can see real happiness in your eyes"

"It's true Kale. I am happy, thanks. But tell me about here"

"Well…"

And she started telling. It seemed that things have been good, but mentally they were worried. She told me that they managed to grow economically, becoming the richest gang on Sadala. But a new threat will come.

"Who's that?"

"Cabba"

Cabba-boy? Oh then I was shocked… why would that small thin man be a problem?

"He snapped when you… well…"

"Oh… when I said he's not my type? Well, that's not my fault"

"I know. If the word of your comeback spreads fast he'll surely come here with a motive… and I don't like it"

"I'll deal with it when it comes, don't worry"

"I have faith in you. It's just… when you left he did as well and trained on his own… he came back recently and he had an angry look on his face. He seemed way more powerful"

"We'll see when he compares himself to me"

"You're planning on fighting him? Don't you remember he used to be stronger than you?"

"I'll fight him if there's no other chance. And don't worry, he won't win"

I don't know what kind of training he did, but I am sure of one thing: I am going to win this time, Goku trained me.

A few days pass from my comeback and still no news from my boyfriend. It's strange to call him like that… but that's what he is for me, and I love him so much. Anyways, Goku hasn't updated me but one episode came that made that day particular. I was in my room, doing mind training as Goku taught me, when I sensed an enormous ki coming close. I go to the window that faces the square of Saiyan Zone, and I see Cabba there… that huge Ki was coming from him? That's something unexpected.

I didn't want to go out there, if he didn't know I came back Saiyan Zone was fine, especially the Gang' Headquarters. But Kale was right, he changed for the worse: he was still the same physically, but his look was much darker and bad. It's like Cabba's evil twin.

"Hey you filthy gangsters! Where's your boss?"

Kale came out of the main house.

"She's not here Cabba… what do you want?"

"Bullshit! You're hiding her"

"Hiding her? Thanks for consideration friend! What's wrong with you?"

"CAULIFLA! COME DOWN HERE! I CAN SENSE YOU!"

Sense me? Where did he train exactly? After hearing what he said, I decide to go out from the window and fly down to the ground with the eyes of everyone on me.

"So, I guess you're not hiding"

"Wow, that's some way to welcome back your friend who's been away for a long-time training, huh?"

"Well… you're not the only one"

"I know that"

"What?"

"You said you knew I came back because you sensed me… I guess someone followed me on Earth and trained with Vegeta, right?"

"Smart…"

If he followed me for real, he must already have heard of Goku and Chi Chi's situation because of me. So, I decide to hear him out and see what he wants from me, even if I have a feeling

"So… what is that you want from me Cabba?"

"From you… I want you. You, to come back to my house with me… stay with me… be with me… OR your headquarters will blow up"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! ARMY DESTROY HIM!"

"KALE NO!"

"BUT… SIS…"

"Trust me… if he trained with Vegeta he's very strong now… I trained with Goku and those two have been rivals for over 20 years… meaning that we do share some tricks… you don't want to engage in a fight with Cabba"

I turn my attention to Cabba, who's looking at me with a not too reassuring look.

"I'll follow you, show me what you need and tell me what you have to… as long as you leave the Gang Headquarters alone"

I follow Cabba closely as he brings me in his house, out of the Gang Headquarters. As we get inside the house he immediately brings to an underground room… things were not putting themselves well… and I already had a feeling of what he intended on doing.

I have to admit though… I didn't expect to see what I actually saw…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading through the 7th chapter of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES! Caulifla and Goku went separate ways for now, as she's back on her home planet and she'll be waiting for her new boyfriend to arrive, once all the divorce practices are officially over. But what will Cabba want from her? And what did she see that made her jump from shock? **

**Find out MONDAY 10/02 when the brand new chapter of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES will come out!**


	8. Cabba vs Kale

_POV Caulifla_

The scene presented in front of me was not the most reassuring of this world. We were in some kind of canteen and it was freezing. The room was enlightened just by a small bulb hanging above the room, and I noticed a bed in the end. I had thoughts on what he wanted to do… and unfortunately the clues were proving me right. I hoped that I was wrong…

"Cabba… what's going on here?"

"I was supposed to be the one… to see you first… you promised me love years ago"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Cabba began explaining, with an exhausted and obsessed tone to his voice that was quite scary. As he was talking he made me remember of when we were kids. We were always together and he did say he wanted to stay with me his entire life, I answered that for me was the same, but who would think that he was already thinking about those things that young?  
We're talking about almost 15 years ago, I was at least 10. We grew up, he's still mad for me while I changed due to what life reserved for me, and I ended up having particular tastes when it came to men.

When Cabba finished his speech he became even darker than before.

"Now… nothing matters anymore… I have only one goal, and I plan on getting it done tonight"

"Wh-AW!"

Cabba threw a really hard punch on my stomach, followed by a hit on my neck that made me faint. When I woke up, I was on the bed, without clothes on and tied up to my wrists and ankles. This was getting really bad… my relationship with Goku started at least 2 weeks ago and the last thing I wanted to do was cheating on him.

I needed a way out of that, and I needed it fast… especially because the sight of Cabba, nude in front of me was not a nice view at all.

"Hey morning sleepy head… guess what we're going to do now" he said, as I was angrier by the second

"You SOB… let me go NOW!"

"Hell no! This is what I want… give me what I want and I'll be satisfied…"

"The hell I'll do it! This is rape"

"Oh please Caulifla… I know I'll be better than him"

I tried to break the chains, but I couldn't. Those were strengthened in some way. My hands were tied too, so that I couldn't use my powers to hit him and free me.

"Cabba no… NO!"

"Cabba yes! That's what you have to say! You'll have me now and since then you'll never want to let me go again"

"All of this for some dumb promises made when we were 10? Are you serious?"

"THOSE WERE NOT DUMB TO ME!"

"Do you think I actually knew what I was saying back then? We were best friends Cabba… I remember that… but I was 10 years old or less I couldn't know that in years you could transform that sentence into this!"

"SHUT UP AND JUST TAKE IT!"

Cabba was not listening to me and the situation was getting quite scary. He kneeled down on the bed he tied me on and was going to actually force his way inside of me. But before he could do it I had the perfect idea:

"KAIOKEN!"

The Kaioken strengthens your body and improves your skills. Activating it allowed me to create some separation between Cabba and I. Then I had another idea:

_If I focus my ki on the thumb of my foot, I could throw some kind of ray at Cabba and if I hit him I could very possibly set free! Let me try this.._

As I was focusing my Ki on the thumb of my foot, Cabba was coming back trying to actually do it… unfortunatelly for him I was faster and I shot my "foot thumb ray" hitting him on his forehead.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Just trying my best not to be violated from someone I considered to be my best friend, but in reality is just an obsessed freak!"

"You… I... YOU'LL SEE NOW!"

Cabba wouldn't give up, I had finished my ideas to fight him off. Unfortunatelly I had my legs and arms wide open and tied… Kaioken turned off and a second time wouldn't do the job, as he expects it. Before things get even worse, I decide to try something Goku showed me: "mind talk". I try to focus and to sense Kale's ki and call her for help.

I close my eyes and quickly sense my Sis ki: "Kale… Kale can you hear me? This is Caulifla, I'm talking to you from our minds… I need your help QUICK!"

"Caulifla? Where are you Sis?"

"Cabba's house… you must hurry! He's trying to do me... I'm tied in a bed… quick hurry! I can't hold him off any longer"

"On my way… he'll pay"

Kale did arrive very shortly and immediatelly entered the room we were in: "Cabba... why are you? What's going on?!"

"Kale?" I guess I did train good on Earth, am I right Cabba? He sure didn't expect me to call her. Even her presence was enough to save me, as he got down of the bed.

"You're going to pay Cabba… what you tried to do is horrible… I get it, you love Caulifla… but she doesn't so what? Is that a reason to organize something like this? You're an obsessed freak and you're going to pay for this!"

Kale turned Berserk and punched Cabba so hard he flew away. Then she turned to me an untied me. I was shocked… Cabba was one of my best friends, have him try to do something like this was surely unexpected. Luckily enough, Kale came here and saved the day for me.

"Go grab you clothes Sis and go home… I'll take care of Cabba"

I did as she said, went back to my room in Gang Headquarters and waited, patiently. I wonder how Goku's doing

_POV Kale_

As Sis went out of this horror's house, I search for Cabba. I find him in a deserted area trying to find his way back home, still without clothes on. That freak.

"What are you doing Kale? You ruined everything!"

"You really don't get it, don't you? What you wanted to do is wrong!"

"Caulifla promised me years ago... then turns me down and goes with a Saiyan from another Universe… a monkey! She needs to pay…"

"There are many other ways to make her pay Cabba. Like fighting her. You don't do it, because you're scared that she would win. Since she was trained by Goku, which is stronger than your Master, am I right?"

"You b..."

Cabba aimed at me and turned. I guess Sis calls this Super Saiyan 3, I saw it from Goku at the tournament of power. I turned Berserk again and our fight began, but at the state we were in I was far superior than Cabba. I had the upper hand almost the entire time, so I punch him down and start to load my move: Gigantic Sphere of Power.

The Sphere was launched and aimed at Cabba, but suddenly it stopped her way… a dark blue light appeared and Cabba punched away my Sphere, connecting with an updated version of his Galick Gun.

"What the…?"

His Galick Gun hits me completely and I fall the ground, fading back to normal. Cabba comes close to me:

"Think before picking fights. Now you're Berserk form isn't the strongest around… Royal God is here. So tell your Sis this… I want to fight… all out…"

He flies away and, as soon as I regain my vertical base, I fly back to the GH and report to Caulifla what happened

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a re-uploaded version of Chapter 8, who now is named as Kale vs Caulifla. After some reviews I got from the previous version, I thought even harder on a way to do the turn of Cabba, as his character's different in my story than in the anime. So, I just made Caulifla fight him back and call Kale for help, preventing the new Cabba to fulfill his means. Of course Cabba's stronger than Kale, so a fight between him and Caulifla would be amazing, wouldn't it?**


	9. Leaving Past Behind

_POV Goku_

I cannot believe that I'm stuck here on Earth because they need to bring Chi Chi and I to court. What does that even mean?

I asked Bulma, who usually is informed on everything, but she made things even more confused to me.  
For what she told me, when in these cases someone goes to court is because they cannot decide on something, the most common case it's custody of the child.

But this is not our case… so what is it?

I am in my old house, who turned out to be incredibly small now that I've grown up and I realized what was about to happen: I was about to leave Earth, for ever. I said it, and it feels incredibly strange. I wasn't born here, but I was raised here. All of my memories, my friends and what remains of my family are here.

It all started a long time ago; I don't know how many years… I guess somewhat like 50, or something less.  
I was in the hole created by the landing of my spaceship and I was found by my grandpa Gohan. He was such a great guy. There are some moments where I stay still and think, in my mind only one event comes up: me killing grandpa Gohan as an Oozaru. I still can't get over that. We even tried to revive him once, but he refused to come back… I guess we do look alike a bit.

All the battles: Demon King Piccolo, Piccolo jr, Raditz, Vegeta & Nappa, Frieza, Cooler, Broly, the Androids, Cell, Majin Buu, Black Goku and Zamasu… I fought so much; I saved this planet so many times that I came to think I am the only reason it keeps being in danger.

Chi Chi was a big turning point in my life. It came like a thunderstorm, sudden and powerful. I thought that being married was like being best friends, with some special things that you could do only with that person…

Caulifla came and completely changed the way I thought, showing me the light. She is the right one. I can sense it, the right one for me. She's much younger, a bit over 20 I guess, I'm almost 50… not that for Saiyan ageing that matters too much, but in any case I wouldn't care. She is strong, a fast learner, beautiful, funny… she's the top one in every way you can think of.

That is why my decision of ending this cycle of my life is final.

It all started in this small house, when Bulma arrived and dragged me into searching the dragon balls. That makes me think, I owe her a bunch. I feel guilty also, if it wasn't for her I would never be the Goku I am now and I think I've left her behind too much, while she even placed her husband in second place when it was about me.

I decide then to go to her house and see if I could have the chance of seeing her, before this process in court and my one-way trip to Universe 6.

Instead of teleporting, I decide to continue my nostalgic moment and call for the Nimbus. It arrives, but then I wonder if she would take me on after the things that happened between me, Caulifla and Chi Chi I am happy to see that she does take me on and so I fly towards Capsule Corporation, in West City.

From where I live it is literally at the other side of the world, so the journey is a bit long, but it's worth the view of this wonderful planet. I arrive to Capsule Corporation and search for Bulma:

"Goku! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be to court?"

"The process won't start in a couple of hours. Figured I'd take the time to come here and talk to you"

"About what?" Bulma was worried a bit, I could see it. I guess it has to do with our normally routine, when you talk to her something's wrong. That was not the case.

We go in a park in West City and we sit on a bench to have a chat

"Nothing bad, just thinking about everything has happened during these years. All the battles, friendships made… I realized I had to apologize to you, Bulma"

"Apologize Goku, why?"

"You were the first one to meet me. You dragged me into this wild adventure that is coming to an end… the very first I've spent some time with other than grandpa. You've always done so much for me, even putting Vegeta behind… and I don't think I've ever thanked you or repaid you as you should've been. So sorry and… thanks Bulma. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for you"

"Goku… come here and hug me"

We hugged very long; it was felt. She truly is my best friend.

"You see Goku, no need to apologize. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now. You saved us so many times that I lost count. I would've died on Namek, or by the hands of the Red Ribbon Army… you repaid me with my life, basically… you're truly the best"

"Thanks Bulma. I appreciate it"

We stay on that bench talking about everything and remembering our adventures together, so long that it came the time for me to go to court and I didn't even realize.

"Oh well… I guess I have to get going Bulma. Thanks for this ride, it won't be the last time you see me… believe this old guy here"

"I count on it Goku…." she has a kind of sad look on her face, I hate seeing her like that

"What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing… just wondering how things would've played out if I said what I should've said decades ago"

"What?"

"Nothing Goku… time has passed, I lost my shot… go to court or you'll be late. See you soon, I'll miss you"

"Miss you too"

And with that being said I fly towards court, where Chi Chi and the OX King are waiting for me along with Goten.

This whole thing apparently was about Chi Chi wanting to undo the divorce, because she believes my feelings for Caulifla are fake and I truly don't love her. I was shocked, but I had no more words to tell her… so I just hugged my son Goten, my son Gohan. Greeted Videl and her daughter I won't meet. Shook the hand of the OX King and left the building.

I called for Whis, who brought me to Vados, who brought me to Sadala… it was time to finally be with Caulifla

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading through Chapter 9 of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES! This chapter was different from the others, Goku felt a bit nostalgic as he wanted to leave the planet that welcomed him, raised him and the planet he always protected... to start a new life in Sadala (Universe 6) with Caulifla. **

**I wanted to be specific on something about last chapter, Cabba vs Caulifla. I received a negative review on that chapter, it wasn't clear on what part of it... but I guess it was on the content written. I would like to apologize first, if anyone felt disturbed or disliked the chapter for what it says. It was the only way I found to complete Cabba's evil turn based on the obsession he has for Caulifla, and every time she refused him, taking for granted also the feelings he shared many years before the events written. **

**I tried many other ways, but that one was the "perfect one" in my view, it wouldn't have had the same effect and it would have disconnected with my view of Cabba in this story: a crazy, obsessed freak.  
So, again apologies, but I can say this: no more chapters like that will be posted… as the story now takes a turn as Goku's headed to Sadala.  
**

**What will happen now that they rejoined on Sadala?**


	10. Battling for OUR Race

_POV Caulifla_

I was in my room, one day removed from the horrible events organized by that sick Cabba. I still can't believe it.

Kale came inside my room and asked me how I was doing since I never left my room. She was my Sis, my best friend, and she helped me a lot there. I owe her everything, thanks to her Cabba didn't manage to get what he wanted.  
She explains me how the small fight they had went, so I learn that Cabba learned the Royal God form.

"So now he wants to fight me, huh? I look forward to beat up his arse…"

"Thanks for not managing to beat him Sis…"

"Hey, don't harm you. You couldn't know he got that strong. You tried your best. Besides, it's thanks to you he didn't do anything to me. So… you're my hero Kale"

"Thanks Sis"

We hug each other tightly. Man I missed her a lot. She's been with me since the very beginning.

I stick around with her for a few days when suddenly, I hear knocking at my door and I go opening… I was so happy…

"GOKU!"

When I saw my guy there, standing with his onyx eyes looking at me, I couldn't help but to jump on him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

We have so much to talk about! He's been away for three weeks, now he's here! I am really curious to know everything that went down on Earth.

He updates me on everything, which basically was him waiting to be called for a useless court procedure made by his crazy wife.  
I truly can't stand her. First time we go back on Earth I'll slap her so hard that she'll forget her name.

Anyway, then it was my time to update him

"How I've been on Sadala without you? Greeeaat really… Cabba dragged me to his house with the excuse that he needed to talk to me and he tried to rape me…"

"WHAT?!" He was getting already very angry… his power was going up fast…

"He tied me up on the bed after undressing me, he wanted to do me… but I fought him back until Kale came and saved the day"

"That lurid son of a… thanks Kale"

"Goku hey… don't worry. I'm pissed off too, but we're going to fight. I'll win and take him out of my life"

"I know, you're beyond amazing"

"He's been trained by Vegeta"

"Really? I never sensed him… curious to see how they've done it… when will we fight?"

I would have liked to answer soon, but it wasn't the case. Kale told me that our gang's in danger and she needed the help of me and Goku.

Apparently, the tribe of the Assassins, led by Hit, is coming to Saiyan Zone for the definitive battle: who wins gains control over Sadala, loser leaves.

"We need to be ready, Hit is very strong, that is why Kale needs you and me, Goku… we can stop Hit"

"Understood, I'll join the fight without any problem"

Kale gathers the troops plus Goku & I and we start marching towards the battle spot.

"So Kale, how do we move?" I asked her, since she was in charge

"I thought that our troops can hold off well against the Assassins' army, while the three of us can go after Hit and finally defeat him, gaining control over Sadala"

"That's amazing Sis!"

"Thanks Caulifla! I trained a lot and managed to control my Berserker form, so we can do this"

That was awesome news!  
When we got to the place our troops went after the army of the Assassins, while we got a little surprise.

"Hit… with Frost!"

"Look at this… we have little and shy Kale, with her friend Caulifla and Goku from Universe 7? This will be interesting"

"Now I live here Hit… you must get used to see my face. And you Frost, I hope you trained because you got beaten by Frieza, and I defeated him twice so… I don't like your chances"

"YOU…!"

Goku really got on his nerves. We all turned Super Saiyan and the fight began.

It was the first time Goku & fought together as a team and I could sense the chemistry… it was incredible!

Frost was beaten rather easily if I'm honest, Kale ended his misery with a very powerful energy beam I've never seen used from her.

Hit was left.

With all three of us working as a unit we managed to pull off well against him, but he was incredibly strong anyways.

Goku and I were at our SSJ2 form, Kale was still SSJ, when I had an idea.

"Guys… we can end this: Kale, turn Berserk and keep him busy… meanwhile Goku and I will turn Super Saiyan 3. When our transformation is done we combine our skills and throw our top moves to him"

"I like the sounds of it Cauli! Off we go!"

"RRRRAGH!"

Kale turned Berserk and kept hit busy while Goku and I began our transformation to Super Saiyan 3.  
Once we were done, we began loading our hits:

"OMEGA…. SHOT!"

"SUPER… KAMEHAMEHA!"

"CRUSHING… KAMEHAMEHA!"

When our shots caught him a huge dust was risen… hit disappeared. We did it! The Saiyans were now finally able of being alone on their planet!

We went back to the gang headquarters and the celebrations began.  
All of the Saiyans there were happy to be finally free of the Assassin's tribe and to dedicate a bit to themselves.

Goku and I were in my room, cuddling on the bed as we finally had some time for ourselves.

"I missed you Cauli…"

"I missed you too Goku… a lot"

We start kissing and of course the following was way more… intense.

Let's say Goku and I caught up for the missed time as our hands were already undressing each other.

We were naked in a few moments and I immediately began acting on Goku's member, slightly before he grabbed me, turned me and placed my lady part on his mouth, acting on it.

We missed each other a lot, it was less romantic, but passional in every sense of the way. We wanted US, that's it.

Goku inserted his member inside of me and we began moving our hips at the same rhythm. After a while we reached our climaxes ending things, before falling asleep together still with his thing inside of me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading through chapter 10 of INSEPARABLE ENEMIS. Goku finally made it to Sadala and rejoined with Caulifla. The couple had a first taste of action as they conquered their planet, defeating a rival gang and eliminating Hit. Victory was celebrated in stile by the new couple, consuming their love together.  
That was just a break though, as Caulifla and Cabba were going to settle their score pretty soon: how will that fight play out?**

**Find out Tomorrow as Chapter 11 comes out! **


	11. Caulifla vs Cabba

_POV Caulifla_

I was the first one to wake up and I realized that Goku moved aside, taking me close to him. He always protects me, even when we sleep.

"Good morning big guy"

"Morning girl, how are you?"

"Now that I wake up next to you everything's ok, I preferred when your dick was inside of me though"

"Wait… you mean like this?"

And off we went again, another round for Goku & I. I couldn't take my hands off of him, it was an amazing feeling. I love him so much.  
Yet again he finished inside of me and believe me, it's a wonderful feeling.

We dress up and head over to the eating room to have breakfast along with the other Saiyans. We sat next to Kale of course

"Goku! Caulifla! You seem pretty happy" well Kale… if you knew what just went down you'd understand why.

"We are Sis, thanks. You?"

"If you're happy I'm happy Sis! Good to have you guys back"

Breakfast went on smoothly and it tasted good.

"You know Goku? If there's one thing that your tyrant ex-wife was good at, was cooking. This breakfast was good, but what I ate on Earth surpasses it by a long shot"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right"

After breakfast we head off and we start training, as the fight with Cabba was getting close and I wanted to be completely ready for it.  
There was nothing left to teach me in Goku's opinion, so we meditated and sparred most of the time, which was incredibly useful.

1 week later we were still training, when someone paid us a visit.

"Kakarot! I saw that you're preparing your student for the big match"

Vegeta with Cabba? This sounded like trouble to me

"Hey Vegeta! She's not my student anymore, but yes… she's getting ready to defeat your student and obtain freedom"

"I heard that you two are a couple now. Good for you. Enjoy her while you can. In one-month time she will try the skills of my protegee Cabba, and beg you to go back to Earth in our Universe, Kakarot"

"The way I see it Vegeta, you'll go back on your planet and your Universe with the tail between your legs. See ya!"

And so, Vegeta and Cabba left. Goku and I trained together for the entire month and I was ready for my fight with Cabba.

"Nervous Cauli?"

"Not for a long shot… I'm looking forward to defeating him and finally being able to forget the stalker. He got a lot stronger, but I did as well, and I'm looking forward to see if his Royal God form can match with the Angelic form, Ultra Instinct"

I was pumped up.

We went to the battlefield, rocky mountain area where Cabba and I first turned Super Saiyan and we waited for them to arrive.

"Finally Cabba-boy! I was getting tired of waiting. Ready for the beatdown of your life?"

"You mean giving it to you? Of course I am"

"Hmph, let's go Cabba"

"Cauli… you can do it I know. I love you"

Goku and Vegeta stayed down while Cabba and I were in the air as we exploded our auras, it was time to begin.  
He was the first one to charge, we began with a fast blow exchange. Punches and kicks were thrown with the single intent of hurting the opponent, as this became personal.

A lot at stake in this fight, losing meant conceding myself to Cabba and I didn't want it, at all.  
I manage to find an opening by delivering a powerful knee to his stomach, followed by a powerful left punch that threw him down.

He immediately got back up, turned Super Saiyan and restarted hitting. I turned Super Saiyan as well and we started off again like before.

Cabba managed to punch me away and throws at me a waterfall of ki balls. Focusing, I manage to avoid every single one of them, but I wasn't expecting the last one, big and charged and it hit me completely.

I went back at Cabba and with another knee on the stomach, followed this time by a right kick that gave me some separation.

Wasting little time I launch a Kamehameha right at him that he counters with his Galick Gun.

I'm impressed on how he doesn't have a single personal move but uses only Vegeta's. The two blasts caused a big explosion when they met, so I turned SSJ2 and aimed at Cabba, who followed at SSJ2.

The battle went on like this for a while, until we both were in our God Super Saiyan form.

"Get ready to take your clothes off form me Caulifla… because I'm not at my peak… admire… ROYAL GOD… a form that only Saiyan royalty can obtain… RRRRAAAAGH!"

Cabba's hair got dark blue and his power skyrocketed. I was smiling, I knew that he was going to use that so, it was time to surprise him, by becoming Angels and turning Ultra Instinct.

Suddenly though, a big twinge in my belly... I couldn't move and I descended on the ground fading back to base God.

"Cauli! What's wrong?!" asked me Goku, worried

"I-I don't know… I have a sharp pain on my belly… it's incredibly painful…"

I saw Cabba laughing evilly, I really cannot believe Vegeta brainwashed him like that. I thought Cabba was trying to finish me as he was standing still, with his palm directed towards me.

"Ready to be defeated Caulifla… BIG BANG ATTACK!"

His immense Ki ball was approaching me, I had to think fast. I did my best not to think about the sharp pain I had and I activated my Angelic ki, turning Ultra Instinct.

"Crushing… KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Crushing Kamehameha is five different Kamehamehas aiming towards the opponent. This time those weren't as strong as usual due to the pain I was feeling, and I was also struggling to maintain Ultra Instinct.  
As I launched the move I faded back to base God, but thanks to the form of my move I managed to counterattack his Big Bang Attack with two waves, having three of them to hit Cabba.

The hit made Cabba fell on the ground, fading back to base Saiyan, his armor gone completely. His Big Bang Attack overpowered the two waves of Kamehameha and was coming to me… I tried to defelct it but it hit me on the side.

Half pants were destroyed, just like the side of my top. So I had one leg exposed, as well as my top fell.

I cover my boobs with my arm while I fade back to base Saiyan. I faint and fall to the ground.

I woke up shortly after, when I was feeling some fresh air, I saw my man bringing me somewhere incredibly fast.

"Where are we going Goku?"

"Hospital, we need to see what's wrong with you"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

We get to the hospital and they do a series of exams to me. After a while they arrive with all the results:

"Mr. Son Goku, it's clear that Mrs. Caulifla here is pregnant of a baby girl. She felt this pain because this kid is incredibly powerful. I bet you two are unique Saiyans"

"Pregnant? Really?" I couldn't believe my ears… it was a mix of emotions. My life drastically changed… I was a girl who led a gang. I cared only of fighting and improving the status of my gang. Then I meet this guy, who trains me to such amazing powers I've never felt, and never knew existed. Not only we got together and moved to Sadala, but now we're going to have a child! I was sure it was his… I didn't do it with anyone else besides him.

"Cauli… what's wrong?"

"You know… after all that has happened… it all ends with me being pregnant of you… it's a dream come true: having the child of the man I love, raising him here on Sadala… amazing"

"I love you Caulifla… I've been dad before, but this feeling is different… it feels righter, because I actually really love you. A lot"

"I love you too"

The doctor came back with some further results in hand.

"Guys, it seems that this baby's been in Mrs. Caulifla's belly for 2 months now. A Saiyan gives birth with one full year, so now you'll see the belly grow slowly each month. Mrs. Son Goku, you're the father of the baby?"

"Yes! I am!"

Goku and I looked at each other's eyes full of love, happiness and joy… It's so awesome… so good… Goku & I are building our family. This is amazing, a dream come true even if I never thought it was one of my dreams.

I love him, and I want to spend my entire life with him

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 11 of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES ended, thanks for reading through! After Caulifla and Goku expressed their love again at max effects, the lady Saiyan had her long awaited match with her ex-friend Cabba.  
Brutal match with uncertain ending… who did actually win between the two powerful Saiyans?  
**

**Chapter 12 coming out tomorrow!**


	12. Trying New Things Out

_POV Goku_

Can you believe this? Caulifla, my new girlfriend, pregnant of a baby! And the doctor told us it will be a baby girl! This is so amazing, I'm about to be a dad again!

Doc says that Cauli should stay in observation for a couple of days, so I decide to prepare a small surprise for her, to show once she exits.

As I fly out of the hospital I search for an open space that could suit for me. I see a forest with a bunch of trees _"Hmm… that could do the job!" _

I cut all the trees here in the area, Crillin's Distructo Disc is the perfect move for the job. After removing all the leaves from the branches.

I use the wood I gathered from the trees to build the house, with the space for the door and the windows, plus also the kitchen, chairs, tables and base of the beds.

I use some of the leaves for towels and sheets, plus I hunted some animals for the coverage of tables, chairs, the sofa and some more towels and sheets.

Then it was time for doors and windows: I use my own ki and I realize it is the ultimate tool. If you focus it right you can make everything.  
I made my entrance door in marble, just like the windows, plus some glass for the windows and some places on the door.

In one day I built a house, complete house, with a kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom.

I lay down on the bed I built and it's very comfortable, so much that I quickly fall asleep and spend my entire night like that.

Next day it's time to go back in the hospital and wait for Caulifla to be dismissed.

I arrive and go to her room, which for our luck's alone, and I find Kale there keeping her company.

"Goku! Where've you been?"

"It's a surprise… but I guess you'll like it"

"What did you do big guy?"

"You'll see"

Cauli was so curious to know, but I wasn't going to reveal her anything.  
We stood there a bit talking and it came to my mind something that has happened, that I should tell Caulifla right away.

"Cauli, listen a moment…"

"What's up?"

"When I was out I received a visit from Vegeta, with Cabba. Since your last fight basically ended in a draw, he challenged the both of us in a 2 vs 2 match as a tie breaker"

"I was going to win if I didn't have this pain in my belly. But now that I know what this was I'm so happy. I accept the challenge. When?"

"I told them in 1 year from now, so you can easily give birth to the kid and then we can train for the match"

"Nice… hey Goku, speaking of the kid, any ideas for the name? I have one already!"

"Which one?"

"Hidzuke!"

That was a real nice name! I agreed to it right away, happiness was through the roof for the both of us. I divorced from the wife I never wanted and got together with the girl I've always wanted to be with.

Now I'm living on her planet, on her universe, in our house which she yet doesn't know she has, and we're about to become parents!

Caulifla was free to go that afternoon, early afternoon to be precise, so I take her and we started flying towards our new house.

"So, what's this surprise?"

"Do you see anything different from the usual landscape?"

"Hmm… let me check… wait… that big and amazing house is… OUR HOUSE?!"

"Of course it is! Built it with my own hands for you, and us!"

"Goku!"

We hug and kiss, she was extremely happy and I love seeing her like that.

We land and enter the house; she's amazed at the sight. I think I did a pretty good job hehe

"Goku… honey this is… wow… thank you thank you!"

"I love you"

"Love you too, but… this bedroom? Is our bedroom?"

"Yes!"

"My god baby this is so amazing"

Caulifla sat on the bed and took her shoes off, making herself comfortable.

"You know big guy… I'd really love to try out this bed with you"

"Oh yes"

"Yes…"

And just like that we start kissing, in a very passionate way.

As we do that, our arms like move on their own aiming at undressing each other and, in a few moments we find ourselves in our underwear.

Our kiss continues to go on, as our hands are now caressing our bodies. I love when Cauli's hand caresses my muscles, it brings me chills. Her touch is very soft and careful, but in the same time full of desire and love.

I reply with caresses of my own, as my hand leaves the back of her head going down to her shoulders, back and focusing especially on her rear end.

I'm sitting on the bed, she's sitting on me, and she takes my underwear off leaving me completely naked.  
I remove then her bra and panties, leaving her exposed and like nature made her. Trust me when I say this, nature has been extremely good with Caulifla.

Her body's amazing, not too thin and not oversized. Everything is well studied, all her curves perfectly shaped, her breast big and bouncing, her rear end perfectly round and firm. She was perfect, nothing compared with Chi Chi of course.

After our session of foreplay we started penetration and damn, it's always better, never bad.

After a while, Caulifla jumps on top of me and begins her dance over my noble member. In this way I can feel a lot, it seems like I go even deeper inside of her and the sensation is just beyond amazing.

At a certain point though, Caulifla proposes me something I'd never expect:

"G-Goku… this is amazing but… I want to try something new..:"

"W-what Cauli…"

"I want you… to put it… in the other hole…"

I've never done it before… but I was so curious to try it… I've always seen that place as something where things exit, not enter. But if she wants it, I'll give it to her.

I turn her in doggy, as I feel it would be easier to get in, in a matter of positioning I mean. I kneel down behind her and I spread her firm cheeks, enlarging a bit her hole.

"Wet it a bit… so it will hurt less"

I do as she asks. After all, it's her hole that's about to be opened there. After she tells me she's ready for it I insert very slowly my thing inside of her.  
Based on what she says I'm pretty big, meaning that if I go too fast I'll hurt her a lot. So I decided to go slow, since the way here is a bit too tight.

"Haaaaah! It hurts!"

"Do I have to stop Cauli?"

"No… please go on… slow but constantly"

I'm halfway inside of her behind and the feelings I have are stupendous! It's very tight and so, so good. I start going in and out slowly.

When I got in she started screaming and she went all the way down with her head and back, hiding it in front of her rear end.

"I can take it a bit faster Goku… please go"

I do as she says and as I'm increasing speed I felt like her hole was a bit larger, allowing me to push all the way inside.

As I did, she screamed… but it was less painful than the first time.

"OH GOD! THIS IS… SO… GOOOD!"

After some minutes like that, I feel like I'm reaching climax while she already did several times.

"I'm… I'm close…"

"Come on me Goku… I want to feel your hot semen on my body!"

I obey and my liquid is now all over her body. I clean her up with some toilet paper and then we cuddle together in the bed, tired after the act

"Goku… this was amazing… my god I've never felt like this… we need to do it again, and try some other things… don't you think?"

"I totally agree Caul…" as I was answering I saw her falling asleep, with a big smile on her face.

It was it. We were here, daughter on the way, in our brand-new house made by me just for us. I couldn't be happier in this moment. I couldn't help but look at her while she slept… she's so beautiful.

I fell asleep as well, next to my girl, Ready to help her throughout pregnancy and to be the best man she could ever wish for

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reading through chapter 12 of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES! After having the news that they'll become parents of a baby girl, Hidzuke, Goku and Caulifla decided to experiment new things in their most intimate of intimacy. They're more united by the day! **

**Now they'll go through the 10 remaining month of Caulifla's pregnancy. After which, when the baby turns 2 months old, Caulifla and Goku will fight against Cabba and Vegeta (who followed Cabba on Universe 6 just for this).  
How will things go?  
**

**Find out in Chapter 13 of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES, coming out Monday! **

**Enjoy your weekend guys!**


	13. Teams Collide

_POV Caulifla_

10 months passed since Goku surprised me with a house he built just for us. Life since that has been incredible.

We were always together, did everything together.  
Thanks to us living in our house I've been able to learn a different side of Goku, my Goku. Especially when my belly increased as my pregnancy progressed, he's been very caring.

He suggested me to stop training at all, in order not to damage our daughter Hidzuke.  
Basically he treated me like a queen: hunting every meal, cooking lunches and dinners, helping me with whatever I needed in whatever occasion.

I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend and a better father for our daughter.

Hidzuke's day of birth was coming, it was very close. 3 days before deadline we went to the hospital, so I would have been in safe hands when it happened.

"How you're feeling Caulifla?"

"Anxious… I want this kid so badly and I know it's going to hurt… I hope I'll up for the task"

"You will. You're the only girl that can beat up my ass, you know?"

"Damn right big guy"

3 days later I was way more anxious than ever… my belly was extremely big and I was starting to feel immense pain.  
That was the sign of the baby ready to go out… my god, why does she have to cause so much pain to mummy even before coming out?

Neither Goku's Omega Kamehameha at the Tournament of Power felt like this.

The docs take my hospital bed and bring me to the surgery room, where Hidzuke would exit my womb.  
I honestly was also ashamed… I know that we're talking about professionals and they do this almost every day… but the fact that I have to flash my vagina to some strangers isn't so nice.

I am in there, with the doctors and the pain is so immense that I don't recognize a single face. I'm so in pain right now that I see every person as a mix of pink and green… I recognize just one voice:

"Cauli… Cauli… you can do this! I believe in you Cauli!"

"G-Goku…?"

"Yes, it's me! Hidzuke's almost out! Just a little effort more! Push a little bit and she's out!"

"I can't do this Goku… I'm exhausted"

At that point, Goku, my Goku, my man, said something that gave me courage

"You're the only person that in one month learned 3 different Super Saiyan transformations. The only one that went Ultra Instinct by guessing how to do it… it's just 5 more minutes of pain, for a life full of joy! Now push! Or I take her out myself!"

I push even harder… I push so hard that I turn Super Saiyan and Hidzuke's out of me! I gave birth to my child!  
I fade back to base form, too exhausted to do anything. The doctors take Hidzuke and place her on my arms

"Goku! Goku look! She's so beautiful! She has your onyx eyes"

"And your beautiful face. Look at her… she'll become even more powerful than us"

"Yes, she will!"

Docs take our daughter for exams, routine controls and cleaning while I'm back to my room with my boyfriend.

"Goku… thanks… for being with me… I needed you and you were there… I love you"

"I love you too"

I fall asleep fast after the efforts pulled out to give birth to Hidzuke.

A few days later they dismiss me from the hospital and I have the hand of my boyfriend on one side, and my daughter on the other.  
Hidzuke's sleeping hard, she slept the whole time it took to arrive back home.

I see that Goku already prepared a small bed where Hidzuke would stay and all the tools needed for a baby.  
I guess that something positive Chi Chi did anyways, she got Goku ready to handle our child.

2 months later, after some heavy training to recover the time lost, it was time for the big fight with Vegeta & Cabba.

Our meeting point was the Rocky Mountains area, where I fought with Cabba already.  
We arrive there and Cabba's already there with his "master", arms crossed, waiting for us.

"Hey Kakarot, I hope you're ready… I'm looking forward settling the score with you"

"I am ready Vegeta. I hope I won't be too hard on you"

Goku and Vegeta's looks were intense, they're rivalry hasn't been going on for a while not for nothing.

"Ready Caulifla? We will have fun after this…" Cabba told me, but the last thing I wanted was being forced again to concede myself to him.

"I'm going to win Cabba… trust me"

We all exploded our Kis and launched ourselves towards each other, starting with a violent blow exchange.  
As forecastable, Cabba was going up against me, while Goku was dealing with Vegeta. After a moment being even, Vegeta and Cabba kicked us down and threw a huge waterfall of Ki blasts, forgetting one important thing… we can teleport.

We used Instant Transmission and we appeared behind our opponents, starting a series of hits that I'm certain pops and perv felt.  
Thanks to a powerful hit we managed to separate us from them and we quickly launch a normal Kamehameha, hitting them

After that Vegeta and Cabba turned Super Saiyan, so we followed them by turning as well and we started off again.

"Ready for this Kakarot…" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2 and went in a position we all knew very well "GALICK GUN!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku didn't have the time to turn, meaning that the Galick Gun was more powerful than the Kamehameha my man launched.

He was easily overtaken and Vegeta was getting ready for an assault. I left Cabba alone to run at Goku's aid, turning Super Saiyan 2 in the meantime.  
I was attacking Vegeta, he was attacking me, we were even… suddenly though Cabba returned, in Super Saiyan 2 as well, and attacked me too so it was 2 on 1…

I was outnumbered, Vegeta and Cabba were about to have the best of me when I hear Goku talking in my head

"Caulifla, keep them for a few seconds more… I will teleport behind them and launch the Kamehameha… when you sense me in front of you, move aside and let me hit them"

"Roger that…"

And as he told me, I sensed his Ki moving in front of me with the Kamehameha loaded. I jumped and 1 second later: "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Vegeta and Cabba were sent flying and truly felt that, amazing move by Goku.

"Cabba, we must go further… time to become Gods, are you ready?"

"Sure am master! HA!"

And just like that Cabba and Vegeta were surrounded by a red aura and their hair turned red, just like their eyes and eyebrows. Their transition from normal Saiyans to Gods was complete and their power sky rocked.  
Ok, I couldn't sense them, but I was sure of their capabilities.

Goku and I turned Super Saiyan 3 and went after Vegeta and Cabba who were in their base God form.  
We resumed our fight, but the signs of this long battle were perfectly visible. Goku left his orange shirt, leaving just his blue one, while Vegeta & Cabba's armors were a bit torn. My pants had some missing bits, while luckily for me my top was still there, it just a missing bit on my right boob, it was almost coming out!

We were more or less even, meaning it was an advantage for us, as they were in God and we were Super Saiyan 3. Suddenly I turn to Goku and I said, "It's time", he understood. We turned Gods evening the forms.  
As Gods things were still even, it seemed like Vegeta and Cabba were holding back.

Cabba kicked me away and went directly to Goku, who was fighting Vegeta, and aimed at him turning God Super Saiyan. Cabba fought with Goku, but his intentions were bad. It wasn't a friendly match for him, he intended on hurting my man really bad… even Vegeta was shocked to see such fierce from his student.  
I decided to take another move from Goku's playset.

"VEGETA!" I shouted, to make him understand that he had to turn his attention to me

"I see… you don't care much about Kakarot being annihilated by my student…"

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" the move was loaded and Vegeta was ready to take it, but I used Instant Transmission to place myself in a position where I could hit both Vegeta and Cabba

"HA!" I launched the Kamehameha and I had hit both Cabba and Vegeta with the move, as I wanted. But I wasn't over finished there, I turned God Super Saiyan and continued my attack with a waterfall of Ki blasts on my opponents.  
Goku regained composure and came close to me, with his blue shirt slightly torn

"Hmm… you've got great abs you know?"

"I've heard that… let's say we launch two waterfalls?"

"Go for it"

Goku turned God Super Saiyan as well and joined me in the waterfall, but what shocked me came later. My intention was to finish this segment with the Crush Cannon… but surprising me, Goku did it as well!

"CRUSH CANNON!"

Our Crush Cannons arrived at destination, but they didn't work as Vegeta and Cabba absorbed that to go Royal God.

It was clear, the fight was about to end. Goku and I simultaneously turned Ultra Instinct and the fight resumed. Cabba was up against Goku, I was up against Vegeta, sometimes we also exchanged opponents.

We were incredibly even, until Goku and I decided it was time to stop playing.

"Caulifla, let's go all out…"

"You mean?"

"Ultra-Super Saiyan time…"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Ultra-what? What are you saying Kakarot!"

Goku and I started screaming. We just turned Super Saiyan while in Ultra Instinct, it was tough to channel in all that power, but we did it and the results were amazing.

"Cabba… power up to max and join our moves"

"Let's go!"

Cabba launched his move: "Super… GALICK GUN!" and Vegeta followed "Ultra Shine Attack!"

Vegeta used a new move, it was a light green beam and it looked extremely powerful. Goku & I counterattacked quickly. I decided to replay Goku's Kamehameha did during the tournament, when he took Kale's move…

"Omega Kamehameha!" but Goku shocked me again "Final… KAMEHAMEHA!"

It was a mix of colours: the purple beam of Cabba, mixed with the light green one of Vegeta, together with my green one and Goku's yellow and blue.  
The collision was intense, the landscape hardly managed to contain the power of the 4 moves.

Our new transformation overpowered Vegeta and Cabba, so we could power up the moves and cancel theirs, hitting them completely.  
Vegeta and Cabba fell to the ground, back to their basic Saiyan form, fainted.

"Goku… we won…"

"Yes… we did…"

Our clothes completely torn. Goku's shirt was non existent and his pants barely stayed together. Half top of my attire was almost destroyed, my nipple was on display for everyone, luckily we won the match before they could see.  
My pants though… one leg was gone, and the second one half gone.

Goku and I faded back from Ultra Super Saiyan to normal, fainting as well.

We won; we ended the Cabba nightmare… I also helped Goku settle the score with Vegeta in his favour.

Everything was perfect. We won the fight of our lives and now it was time to go back to Kale, who was kindly babysitting Hidzuke for us.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for reading through a new chapter of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES! During the weekend I received some emails of people liking and favouriting the story! Thank you all, I mean it! It's just my first story and I'm glad to see that you're liking it!  
Let me know what you think about this chapter with a review!**

**Guys, Tomorrow will be Chapter 14, the last one of this story! Stay tuned for the big ending! **


	14. Happily Ever After

_Third person_

Six years removed from the huge fight that involved Caulifla & Goku vs Cabba & Vegeta, won by the first team, life was stable and our friends were living in happiness.

Caulifla and Goku were raising their daughter, Hidzuke, to be a proud Saiyan warrior. She truly was the daughter of Goku and Caulifla, she had an immense power within her, living on Earth would have been hard, but on planet Sadala everything was going to be fine as they were freer to rise little Hidzuke as they pleased, on the Saiyan planet.

That summer day, Goku was playing with her 6-year-old daughter at "the Wolf". She was flying after her dad to try to catch him. They were having great fun, Caulifla was watching them by sitting on a chair just outside the door of their house.

Goku was not wearing his usual Gi: he was shirtless with blue shirts. Caulifla had a green top, same style as her pink version, with blue shirts that barely covered her rear end and orange, leather, without fingers and hole in the middle gloves at her hands. She was still kicking it at 31 years of age, while Goku was a bit over 50, maybe 54, but still looked 40, counting also all the time he spent dead.

"Honey, I'll go get something to eat, ok? Will you set the table?"

"Sure Cauli! Hey Hidzuke, ready to help daddy?"

"Yeah daddy! We make momma happy!" said Hidzuke, with a real happy tone. She was like a mixture of Goku, Gohan and Goten in terms of personality. She really liked playing and having fun, but was very disciplined and polite, not to mention amazingly strong. By her looks it was clear she was Goku and Caulifla's daughter: for example her hair was a mix of the parents: she had as many as Goku with the same spiky shape, but they were placed up like Caulifla's Super Saiyan 2.  
Goku always believed that one day, she would have surpassed her parents by a long shot. They were two Super Angels or something like that, more powerful than Gods or normal Angels, the strongest begins in the Universe.

Goku and Hidzuke went then inside to set the table and prepare the kitchen for Caulifla's return, he also put on a white t-shirt, sleeveless.

Goku though, was extremely nervous also. It had been 6 years since he began that relationship with Caulifla, experience love for the first time in years. 6 years since he moved to Sadala with the woman he loves.  
With her he did everything there was to do, they tried every possible thing as a couple in every aspect can come to your minds. Yes, also sexually speaking of course.  
His life since he met Caulifla improved considerably. Hell, without a serious motivation he would have never left Earth, Universe 7, his sons and friends, to change completely life and move to Sadala, Universe 6 where no one knows him a part 2 people.

Well, Vegeta did follow him for a bit, but that's water under the bridge. Now he only focused to fulfil the surprise he had prepared for his girlfriend Caulifla, who in the meantime was deep in the forest trying to catch something to eat.  
She did it pretty fast, after all she keeps beating Goku in hunting after all those years, while they had a couple more all out fights and those have been won by the old man, who now sets the score to an even 2-2 if we consider the tournament of power.

Caulifla was in the forest, walking around in search for something to eat. Suddenly she saw it, a huge bird-like creature. "That will do for a few days! It's immense! Now…" Caulifla locked on her target and fired a tight ray that penetrated the bird's heart, killing him on the spot.  
Before it landed she covered her right arm of ki, like it was a sword, and at the speed of light she managed to take away all the skin and the internal organs, leaving just the eatable meat.

She got back home with the bird she hunted and cooked dinner, she would never give Goku the cooker, the first and only time he tried cooking all the house almost caught fire. Let's say he's not too good as a cook.

They sit together and eat their lunch:

"Wow Caulifla! This is amazing! What bird is this?"

"I don't know… it looked good though"

"It is good!" Goku suddenly turned more serious "Listen… can I tell you something?"

"What's wrong?" she asked a bit worried, wondering what was Goku thinking

"Listen, we've known each other for almost 7 years and we've been together almost the entire time. You made me understand and know things I never thought existed, you made me experience real love, you made me the men I am now… but it comes a time to a couple's life where things are going so well… you want to make a change"

"Goku… are you trying to… break up? In front of your daughter? What…"

"No Cauli… not at all… as a matter of fact…" he placed himself in the famous position, maybe the most famous of the entire worlds. "Caulifla… I love you… will you marry me?"

Caulifla was silenced… she didn't expect a proposal from Goku, but she was extremely happy to hear one and there was only one thing she could answer: "YES! MY GOD GOKU YES!"

Goku stood back up to his two feet, while Caulifla jumped on him and kissed her future husband on the lips, with tears of happiness pouring out of her face.

Caulifla was on the top of the world, as she looked at Goku in the eyes full of love and happiness she thought again at the woman that she was, before leaving Sadala to go on Earth. She was a gang leader, she lived for fighting and never considered men in her life.  
Then Goku arrived and everything drastically changed. They met, they learned to know each other, got together before he divorced, they had their first time before he could divorce, they moved in together in Sadala, had a daughter and now they're going to get married.

As the days passed they talked a lot about that subject, they wanted to get married as soon as possible so they started to write down a list of people to invite.

"For what concerns me here Goku, I have two names: Renso, my brother, and Kale"

"You're not going to invite Cabba?"

"After what he did to me? Absolutely not"

"It's been six years Cauli, don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet? After all he's always been your friend before those events"

"Ok, I'll go see if he wants to join in… about you?"

Goku thought deeply… he knew he wanted all of his friends to his second marriage, but it would have been a big thing. Everyone was on Earth and they haven't seen him since he left, right after divorcing.

"I'll try, but that means going back to Earth for a couple of days to invite everyone: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Jiaotsu, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Mai, Bulma, Vegeta, Roshi, Bulma's parents… I have a big list"

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah. I have nothing against him, our relationship has always been the one of two rivals more than friends. I am curious to see how it is now that we've settled the score in my favour"

And with that being said Goku called for Vados and began his journey towards Earth and Universe 7, as Caulifla went for the invitations with her daughter, Hidzuke.

"Where are we going first momma?"

"Cabba… I haven't seen him in a while"

Caulfila arrived at Cabba's door and knocks. "Coming!" she heard from the other side and she saw Cabba, open the door with a towel around her lower part.

"Caulifla? What are you doing here?"

"Cabba… hi… that's not the way I thought I'd see you after so long…"

"Cabba, who's there?" Caulifla suddenly stopped, as she recognized the female voice coming from deep inside the house. And she got confirmation after she saw who it was. "Kale? What the…?!"

"S-Sis?" Kale appeared from behind, towel covering her naked body leaving no room for guesses.

"What are you doing you two? What have I been missing?"

"Well Sis… Cabba and I are… together…"

"Wow… I wasn't expecting this… how did this happen?"

Caulifla was invited into Cabba's house and they sat on a sofa. He told Caulifla the story of how he got together with Kale. Basically they met each other a couple of months before and had a chance to talk. Kale noticed the change in Cabba and how sorry he felt for the way he behaved towards Caulifla.  
He proved her that he got over the thing he had for her and so they went back being friends, until without expecting it, it grew into something more.

"I am truly happy for you guys" Caulifla said, "believe me… and I'm glad you're over that Cabba. Maybe we can be friends again"

"Why not? But… why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh right! I wanted to invite you two to my wedding! Goku proposed to me some days ago and now we're organizing"

"Really?" Cabba said with happiness "I'm so happy! You two deserve it!"

"Sis… I'm so happy for you"

Caulifla already completed two invitations, while the third was hard to find, but easy to ask. Renso will surely come to her sister's wedding.

She had an amazing success in her list of invitations, but in the meantime also Goku was getting himself at work.  
Vados landed on Whis & Beerus' planet, much to their surprise.

"Vados? What brings you here sister?" asked Whis, angel of Universe 7. She didn't reply though, she moved aside and revealed Goku

"Goku? Long-time no see boy. How're you doing there in your new Universe?"

"I'm doing fine Lord Beerus, thanks. Actually too good. I'm organizing my marriage with Caulifla and you two are invited to join us. Held in Sadala"

"Thanks Goku, that's a kind invitation. We're glad to welcome it and accept. Let's just hope that Universe 6's food has improved during these years"

"Don't worry on that Whis. By the way, can you bring me down to Earth? I need to invite my friends to my wedding"

"Of course Goku, we'll land in Capsule Corporation. Just grab a hold of me"

Whis and Goku teleported from the God of Destruction's planet to planet Earth, landing in Capsule Corporation where Bulma was watching his automatic irrigation system water her plants and grass.

She was caught by surprise to see the flashlight typical of Whis' arrival… but when she saw Goku emerge from it happiness was the only possible feeling.

"Goku? GOKU! What are you doing here? So happy to see you!"

"Hey Bulma! Happy too, it's been a while!"

"Yeah! Too long! What brings you here?"

"I'm organizing my wedding with Caulifla… so I came all the way here because you guys are invited to join!"

"Really? Good for you guys! I'm truly happy! I'd love to join and also my Trunks! I bet he can leave Mai alone for a couple of days…"

"She can come too! There's no problem with that!"

"Good! I'll tell him!"

"Your parents and Vegeta are invited as well! Where are they?"

"Oh, my mum's inside, while dad's working in the lab as always. I don't think Vegeta will come… after he left to follow you on Sadala he never came back… we actually divorced too Goku…"

"Oh… sorry to hear that…"

"Don't worry Goku, you couldn't know… it's always been hard with him, but hey… I have my company, my son… I keep myself busy you know?"

"yeah… you'll find the one Bulma! You're still a nice girl"

"Thanks Goku, but I don't think so. I'm almost 60 now whether I like it or not. I did my time. Oh, by the way, if you're into reunions I have a new right arm, calls by the name of Son Gohan… do you know him?"

"My son works here? Can I go to him?"

"Go"

So Goku looks for Gohan in Capsule Corporation and finds him in the lab, working with Bulma's father.  
Gohan's incredibly happy to see his dad again, it's been 7 years since the last time. They go to have lunch together and they catch up missed time, updating on everything.

"Sure dad! I'd love to join! So I can meet my half-sister!"

"Amazing! Goten? Where he is?

"He still lives under mum… you want me to ask or…"

"Don't worry, I'll do it. You inform Videl! So happy that you two had the kid… Pan's the name right?"

"Yeah! She's 6 now… she grows fast"

"You kids all do ahahah! See you at the wedding!"

Goku then flew until his old house "Damn, it's been a while since I've seen my mountain" he thought.  
Knocked the door and Goten opened, jumping on Goku's shoulders to hug him as its been some time since he last saw him.

Goku updated him also on the situation and he was happy to join him for the wedding. Chi Chi wasn't at home, luckily for him, apparently she was in town for shopping.  
Goku told Goten that he could inform Chi Chi if he wanted to, but it wouldn't be so nice having the ex-wife to your wedding.

The other friends were easy to find and to convince. The only absents would be Vegeta and maybe Chi Chi.  
He went back to his new home in Sadala and organized the rest of the ceremony and party with his soon-to-be-wife Caulifla.

3 months later it was time to get married. Kale & Cabba arrived, still as a couple, along with Renso, Caulifla's brother.  
Universe 7 arrives and everyone was there: Gohan with Videl and Pan, who was meeting Goku for the first time; Master Roshi with Krillin, 18 and Marion, Bulma with Trunks and her parents, Yamcha, Tien with Jiaotsu. Chi Chi finally didn't show up as Goku forecasted.

They all sat and the ceremony began:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the most powerful power among all that our God gave us: LOVE. This two people here found each other and fell in love with one another, never wanting to divide. That was just the incipit for what we are doing here today: getting them together in the holiness of marriage. If anyone's against this event, talk now or shut for ever"

No one went up against the wedding, so they could proceed.

"Very well then, will you Caulifla, take the hereby present Son Goku as your husband, love him and honour him, in health or illness, until death divides you?"

"I do"

"And will you Son Goku, take the hereby present Caulifla as your wife, love her and honour her in health or illness, until death divides you?"

"I do"

"Now… for the power invested in me I now declare you husband and wife! You can kiss the bride"

And so here we are, Goku and Caulifla celebrating their love with marriage, another step in the building of their family.  
The event was great fun, Hidzuke and Pan played a lot together and everyone went along just fine.

After it all ended they went back to their respective homes, in their respective Universes, continuing to enjoy and live their life as our couple Goku and Caulifla would have done, living happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

**Hey guys! This was the last chapter of INSEPARABLE ENEMIES! **

**Thank you very much for reading this through, for liking the story and reviewing it! I've Always wanted to write something about Goku and Caulifla and I'm happy to have finally managed to do it. **

**Caulifla and Goku got married, their journey is continuing to roll and they are living their life in total happiness. **

**Something has been left undone though, so get ready because I will come out with the sequel of this story, for which I've been already thinking. **

**Follow me to be the first to know when the sequel will come out! I have also some other stories in mind! A lot to cook, but I promise you the meal will be tasty! **

**Until next time then! **


End file.
